


It's Supernatural, Extraterrestrial

by thorkiship18



Series: Pseudo-Sequels/Remakes/Reboots to Novels/Movies/Video Games [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Big Brother Gabriel, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocent Sam, Inspired by a Movie, Jo Ships It, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Obsessive Behavior, Prince Sam, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Ellen, Science Fiction, Sleeping in the Impala, inspired by a novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a Twenty-four year old truck driver with 0.3% of ties to the world around him. He's never had a long lasting relationship or a friendship for more than a week because he believes that everyone and everything around him is stupid.</p><p>One rainy night, Dean almost runs down a young boy in the middle of the road. A boy who knows zero english and is ignorant to everything on Earth and also carries around a GPS like device that points east.</p><p>Shenanigans and all types of fuckery ensue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> So this is partly based on the novel, Escape To Witch Mountain and it's associated adaptations and sequels. Complete credit to Alexander Key for making such a wonderful masterpiece. Enjoy!
> 
> (Title taken from a line in Katy Perry's song, E.T.)

He sat there drinking his fifth cup of coffee and listened to the rain outside. Dean wasn't in much of a hurry to head back out. He never was. He didn't even know why he decided that being a trucker was a good job. It wasn't all that great. Most people saw him as a dirty man with no life. Good. People weren't worth his time. That wasn't entirely true.

"Hey, sugar. Don't you have a job to finish?"

Dean looked up to see the owner of the diner, Ellen, holding a coffee pot with her apron on. This place was one of his constants. The Roadhouse. It's comfortable enough though.

Funny name for a diner. Ellen and her daughter, Jo, we're the only ones out on the floor. Frank, her husband, was probably in the kitchen cooking for the hungry patrons.

Having to be a trucker wasn't that much of a problem, actually. He didn't have to interact with others so often. It was just him and the road. No one else.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Dean said. He had learned how to fake his emotions; he feigned a smile. "I just don't feel like getting wet."

It was the truth, but not the entire truth. He'd rather much stay where he is, sipping coffee and listening to the rain. Dean glanced at his watch. It was five past eleven; he'd been there since nine.

"Want one for the road?" Ellen smiled as she signaled for Jo to get a styrofoam cup. "It's on the house, sweetheart."

Even if he didn't like everyone else, Ellen, Jo, and Frank were okay people. He wouldn't entrust his life with them, but he knew that they weren't "in it for themselves".

Jo sauntered over to hand the cup to her mother. She smiled briefly at Dean and walked over to check in with another man eating happily. He grimaced as he watched the man. He looked as though he had not a care in the world. It's sickening.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled as he tipped her anyway. He grabbed the cup and left the diner. As he hopped into his truck, he quietly wished for something exciting to actually happen.

****

Dean drove for a couple of miles, occasionally breaking eye contact with the road to flick past radio stations. His coffee had gotten cold already due to neglect. The rain drummed a steady staccato beat on the truck and it was soothing.

He hadn't felt so relaxed in so long. Maybe a week? A year? Time flows so differently for him than it does for other people. How long has it been since he even had sex, let alone touched himself?

It wasn't a necessity for him, but it was always enjoyable. Dean honestly didn't care who it was with either, he wasn't picky. A good looking person of any gender was just fine.

He dug around in the glovebox for a cigarette; it was a terrible habit, he knew that, but he didn't seem to care. Who was going to stop him? Dean had no family, no one to really call his friend. As he grabbed the lighter, he dropped it in the same instant. He sucked his teeth and felt around for it.

Dean took his eyes off the road for a moment to grab the lighter again. By the time he looked up, there was a figure in the middle of the road; a kid. The boy threw his hands in front of his face, as a defense against the light, probably.

The distance between him and the truck were too close and it just kept getting closer. He slammed on the breaks as best as he could, even knowing that it was way too late. The tires screeched as the rain did little to stop it.

As the truck got nearly ten feet in front of the boy, Dean shut his eyes. It would've been too much to watch the vehicle smash into the boy. Around a millisecond later, the truck stopped abruptly. Impossible! Dean felt impact as though he hit something, forcing him to open his eyes. There, in front of the truck, was the boy hands on either side of the truck's grill.

Concerned, and not sure what else to do, Dean opened the car door with more speed than usual. He only had on a plaid over shirt, worn jeans and his work boots on so it was understandably cold when the rain touched upon him. He speed walked up to the trembling boy.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked. His voice turned up an octave due to the sound of rain falling hard.

The boy shook and recoiled away from him. Boy wasn't the right word at all. If anything, the kid's height was probably up to Dean's shoulder and he looked to be at least seventeen or eighteen. Sixteen give or take, because of the way his wet hair stuck to his head.

Dean held his hands up in a passive manner. He didn't want to frighten the kid any more than he probably already did. He took some time to go over his outfit. The other wore an all white catsuit of some kind with silver accents on the sides. The shoes were white too and looked a bit weird. Like sneakers, but not. He from another country?

"Hey, Kid." Dean said again. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." He looked around and didn't see a car or any type of building in sight. "Where'd you come from?"

The younger one only furrowed his brows and shook his head. From another country then. Dean very gently led the boy into the cab of the truck, quickly getting in afterwards. He looked at him when he heard a strange beeping sound in the truck.

The boy held onto a small device; Dean hadn't it even seen earlier. It looked almost futuristic in nature, nothing that he had ever seen before. The boy gasped as it activated, displaying a map of the united states across the windshield of the cab. They were in Kansas, but on the far side in New York, there was a red marker flashing.

"Kyrakie Msyu Taer!" The boy shrieked as he pointed at the marker on the map.

Dean was still trying to wrap his head around the unusual situation before his eyes. The kid was obviously not speaking english. And what was with that thing in his hands. A new type of smartphone? Dean had one, but it doesn't do that. What the hell is going on?

"Er..." Dean said because what else could he say? "I don't...understand you."

The boy looked at Dean, hazel eyes gleaming in the dim light of the night. He was beautiful, no doubt about that. If only he could find a way to talk to him in a language that he understood. Unexpectedly, the boy pointed at the red marker on the map, looking between it and Dean.

"Kyrakie?"

It sounded like a question. Dean glanced at the map again. New York, huh? That's a long ways. They weren't gonna make it there in a big truck like this--wait a second! Since when did he agree to traveling all the way to New York City with a kid who couldn't even understand him!? For all Dean knows, the kid could be a runaway. He didn't look like one though. First things first, however.

"What's your name?"

Dean realized his mistake when the boy cocked his head to the side. They weren't going to get anywhere with this language barrier. It was almost like speaking with a child; he tried again.

"My. Name. Is. Dean." He said slowly, pointing to himself. "Dean. De-an."

He gestured towards the kid then. The boy looked into Dean's eyes. "De-an?"

Dean smiled. It was actually genuine for once. It amazed him. It also scared the shit outta him. "Yeah. That's it. I'm Dean. You?"

"Dean..." He said again in thought. He knitted his eyebrows together again. He responded several seconds later. "Samael."

Well, then. That's...unusual. Is it even a real name? Dean had never heard of a name like that in a million years. He snickered for a second, biting his lip afterwards. The kid--Samael--pouted and turned his body as if to leave. That was unacceptable. The poor boy was obviously lost and didn't speak a lick of english. Not to mention that the rain was really bad.

"Sammeeal?" Dean tried.

Samael turned back around and giggled himself. It was the greatest thing Dean had ever heard in his life. Damn, he was crushing harder than a grade schooler.

"Samael." The boy continued to sound it out. "Sam-A-El."

"Samael." Dean repeated correctly this time. "That's kind of a mouthful, don't you think? How bout Sam? Or Sammy? Mind if I call you those?"

"Sa...mmy? Sam...?"

"Do you like em?"

Samael scrunched his eyebrows together once more. He was clearly in thought, of what, Dean had no idea. Suddenly, the boy held up his hands as Dean had moments ago in the rain. He carefully eased them towards Dean's head; the man still as a statue. He had no idea as to what Samael was up to. Just then, the boy's thumbs touched upon Dean's forehead.

When that happened, Dean felt Samael's thumbs get hotter and hotter. His mind went blank and then the boy retracted his hands. Dean ended up panting and sweating, letting out a breath that he didn't know he held in. The kid sighed softly and folded his hands in his lap.

"I am Samael." The boy was speaking in proper english, no slang or mistakes in his speech. "But Sam or Sammy will do just fine. It is imperative that I get to New York City, Dean Winchester."

Okay.

That was  _really_ weird. He goes from not understanding anything one moment, to speaking like a seasoned champ the next. All Dean could do was nod as he reversed the vehicle and sped down the road in the opposite direction he was going in.

What did he get himself into?


	2. Starships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out who and what Sam is.

It's already been nearly ten minutes without either of them speaking. Sam, as Dean had officially started calling him, curiously flicked through various radio stations.

"Fascinating..." Sam finally said. He had a faint smile on his face.

Dean glanced over at the kid; the smile was infectious. "Don't have music where you're from?"

"We do have music, just nothing such as this." Sam was distracted again by a song playing. "That sound. What is this?"

"Er, I believe that's what the kids call 'Dubstep'. It's a form of music."

"It sounds similar to the sound my homeland's guns make when they are fired."

Because the thought's been on his mind since the kid hopped in, Dean asked Sam a question. "Where exactly is your homeland? Europe or something?"

"Europe?" Sam queried. "I have never heard of such a place. I am from Lucian."

"Lucian, huh? Never heard of it." Dean mumbled. He sipped on his cold coffee and grimaced. Ugh. Gross.

"I would not have expected you to." Sam said as he unintentionally turned off the radio. "Your species is typically ignorant to the other worlds that surround yours."

Wait, what? Other worlds? Dean was caught way off guard with that statement. Sam's human...right? I mean, he looks like one. He couldn't be anything else, but Dean couldn't get the incident from a few minutes back out of his head. How Sam managed to speak his language.

The kid had to be fuckin with him. Aliens don't exist and damn sure don't look like  _that_! Not sinfully adorable and almost fuckable. Wait, WHAT!? Since when did he start thinking about that!?

"What?"

"Yes?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. "No, what!?"

"Would you like for me to repeat myself?"

"Yes--no! Dammit." Dean huffed. This wasn't going so well. "Just, um...you're an alien?"

"Is that what your people call us? I expected something more...intelligent."

Ouch, much? But Dean had to agree. Even if he was superior to most of his contemporaries, they were all stupid compared to him. Hell, he thought Sam might be smarter than him; he most definitely is, but he'd never say that out loud.

"It's what we call anything not of the norm." Dean explains. "But seriously? Aliens just don't get picked up everyday and look like humans."

"Actually, you all look a lot like us. We have been around longer than most of the other planets as well as their respective galaxies." Sam looked at the device in his hand; it was turned off. "Perhaps you require more proof."

No, Dean didn't require any additional proof. He was pretty convinced that Sam was definitely out of this world (no shitty pun intended). However, his pride needed proof. Maybe it was just him.

"Yeah," Dean laughed to himself. "Solid proof would do me just fine."

Suddenly, the truck stopped, very much like how it did when Sam was in the middle of the road. Dean tried pressing his foot on the gas, bit the car didn't move an inch. Soon, small objects littering the area, such as pens, pencils, empty containers and cigarette boxes began to lift up into the air. Sam had his right hand in the air slightly, a faint white-blue light shinning from his palm. Dean only stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

As quickly as it happened, it all dissipated. The items came tumbling back down to the ground, making a small mess. Dean finally swallowed and blinked, looking between Sam and the clutter.

"Are you satisfied, Dean Winchester?"

Dean's mouth opened up and closed just like a fish. The whole part where Sam started speaking english suddenly made sense, as well as the boy knowing his last name! When he wished for something exciting, this wasn't what Dean had in mind.

He didn't say a single thing as he started up the truck again. He was probably going to get fired for this, but he didn't care. He'd find another one after this was all over.

Hopefully.

****

"So..." Dean was determined to break the silence that fell upon them again. He was curious and wanted to know more. "How old are you, Samael?"

"One-Thousand Six Hundred Years Old." The boy answered.

Dean nearly choked on his own saliva. He had said it with such causality. How can that even be possible? How can someone even live that long!? What the fuck is happening!?

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore that for right now. This is getting way too weird." That was an understatement. "Tell me about Lucian."

"What would you like to know about it?"

The topic seemed to perk the alien up a bit. He stopped fiddling with the radio to give Dean his undivided attention. God, he's so cute.

"Well, for starters, who runs the joint? Is it like a world leader thing or is it a democracy? How big is the place?"

Sam had that adorable look on his face. The one he makes when he tries to figure out what Dean's saying. After a few silent moments, he finally answered the question.

"My planet is roughly the same size as yours, Dean Winchester. Our homes are similar, however, our architecture is vastly different from yours." Sam looked at his palm. Two small symbols seemed almost branded on it; two small star shaped symbols. "My father is the King of Lucian, Kieran."

Oh, Shit.

"If your father's the King," Dean frowned. "That makes you The Prince?"

(Please don't say yes.)

"Precisely." Sam confirmed.

(Dammit.)

As if he didn't need any more shockers in his life. Who did he piss off in a previous life to deserve this? His question would never go answered. Dean rubbed his temples with his free hand. That's when he heard the grumbling. It wasn't his stomach, that's for damn sure. He looked to Sam who put a hand over his stomach.

"You hungry?" Dean asked, clearly concerned. Since when was he concerned about other people?

Sam nodded. "I require sustenance, yes. Hyperspace leaves one dreadfully hungry I'm afraid."

"Hm."

They weren't exactly in a hurry to get to New York, were they? Sam hadn't said what he was going there for, but if he risked traveling to an unknown world to get it, it's gotta be important. Perhaps a vacation or research. Probably research.

Dean looked to his right at a sign. It showed where he could find rest stops of all sorts as well as diners. Among the list, was The Roadhouse. He took the next exit and they arrived ten minutes later.

It was still raining a bit heavily out. Dean reached behind him, pulling out a maroon colored pullover hoodie. He helped Sam put it on, albeit hilariously; the boy had no idea what was going on until Dean explained.

"To keep you warm and to keep you dry from the rain."

Sam smelled it for a bit. "It smells like you, Dean Winchester. It is a nice scent."

Of all the things to make him blush! God, this kid was gonna be the death of him! Kid wasn't right, was it? What, with him being centuries years older than Dean. Damn. He grabbed his own leather jacket and climbed out to help Sam get out too.

Once they were finally inside, the chime above the door rang, alerting anyone inside of their presence. There were only a few patrons inside; it was ten past midnight. Dean kept his head down as he led Sam to a booth near the back, his usual. He say on the opposite side of him and handed him a menu.

"I am afraid that I do not know what any of this is." Sam murmured out loud.

The man chuckled. Jesus Christ, what's wrong with him!? "What do you normally eat on Lucian?"

"Sarodonophis meat with a small helping of Dragnagris. It is quite delicious."

Dean only blinked twice. He really didn't want to know what those things were. They sound really scary. He took Sam's menu and closed it as Jo came waltzing up to their table, pen and notepad in hand.

"Nice to see you again, Dean." She smiled at him and looked at Sam, her cheeks turned bright pink. "Hi, Dean's friend." Jo turned back to Dean and gave him a mischievous wink.

Oh, God. She thought that--? No! No, no, no! They weren't like that at all!

"Hello." Sam nodded. "Do you, by chance, happen to serve Sarodonophis meat?"

"Uh...Sardowhat?" Jo was obviously confused. Dean didn't blame her.

"He's not from around here." Dean laughed nervously. "We'll just get some burgers and fries. Two Pepsi's."

Jo took the menus from him and smiled politely. "Coming right up! You two love birds have fun."

Dean began stuttering as he tried to clarify the situation; Jo walked away giggling to herself. Sam frowned and cocked his head to the side. There was definitely a question coming on.

"Love birds? What are love birds, Dean Winchester?"

Oh boy. "It's just a saying that other people say to two people who kinda...like each other." Dean sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nothing really."

"Well I like you, Dean Winchester. You are a nice man. Very helpful."

Dean blushed. "Well, uh, thanks I guess. And you don't have to keep calling me Dean Winchester. Just Dean is fine."

"Just Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Just Dean." Sam gave a triumphant smile.

The trucker almost face palmed himself with the table. He forgot who he was talking to. "No. Dean. You can call me Dean."

"Why would you have me call you that instead of your entire name?" Sam questioned. "Where I come from, having an extention to your name is reserved only to royalty. My royal name is Samael Ryton-Hurizma. Meeting someone whose name is elongated that isn't on the royal family is...unusual."

(This whole situation is unusual.)

Dean nodded to himself as their drinks were set down. He grabbed his first, taking a long sip. Sam only stared curiously at the liquid in his cup. Jo had given them straws, but did went without. He reached over to take Sam's straw from the wrapping. He put the object in the boy's drink and grinned. Strange.

"You put the straw up to your lips and suck in the drink."

Dean realized how dirty it sounded after he said it. Didn't matter anyway, Sam didn't get the meaning of most things so he was safe. He watched with genuine curiosity as Sam tried to drink the Pepsi with the straw. When the swallowed the first sip, Sam's eyes went wide.

Before Dean even knew it, Sam was guzzling down the soda. It was astonishing to watch! The seltzer in the drink didn't even seem to faze the other one. After finishing the entire cup, Sam let out a booming burp. Dean snickered despite himself.

"Excuse me..." Sam muttered. He was embarrassed, cheeks becoming increasingly more pink.

"Want mine?" Dean laughed.

"I do not wish to rob you of your beverage..."

"No, no. Knock yourself out--not literally!" Dean finished quickly. He felt like he had to say it. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something. Can everyone else on your planet do what you did earlier?"

"Not everyone." Sam answered when he quickly finished the other drink. "Those of us born with those abilities are called 'Sioamar' or 'Seraphs' in your language. Those without are called 'Kazikstar' or 'Scholars'."

"You're a Seraph?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Seraphs are like angels here on Earth." Dean informed. "At least that's what my culture believes anyway. Well, some. That's incredible."

Their food arrived shortly afterwards with Dean digging in immediately. He hadn't had something so juicy in a long ass time. Frank always made the greatest burgers around. He looked up from chowing down on his meal to see Sam attempting to mirror his movements.

Sam wrapped his little hands around the huge burger. He took one bite into it and completely obliterated the meal. Dean was the only person he had known to devour a hamburger in under a minute, that wasn't the case anymore it seemed.

(Oh god. I'm in love.)

"The meals that your planet prepares are quite delicious." Sam said as he picked a few fries from Dean's plate.

The human let him. He hadn't met anyone with such a huge apatite in forever! Even rarer still to meet someone that he actually likes. What was it about this beautiful creature that made Dean want to shield him from the dangerous world around him?

He never connected with anyone else this fast before. It really says something about his life when he's able to befriend an alien and have said alien picking fries from his plate. This doesn't happen! Aliens don't just come to Earth for...oh. He had forgotten all about asking the most important question.

"Sam," Dean began. "Why are you here? On Earth, I mean. Why do we need to get to New York?"

The question caused Sam to stop eating almost instantly. If Dean had anything to say about it, he'd say that the answer probably wasn't a good one. In almost every alien movie he saw, he knew that they only descended upon human beings for one thing. Oh fuck. However, the answer he anticipated ended up becoming a different one. More different than he could possibly imagine.

"My planet is dying. Long ago, my elder brother predicted the end of our way of life. He was born a Scholar so he was expected to gain the knowledge of everything around him. My brother found a way to stop the apocalyptic event. When he presented his findings with our elders, they dismissed him. Called him a liar. So, he fled here, in exile."

"That's terrible." Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Recently, his theories and predictions have proven to not be any if those. Lucian is starting to become inhospitable. My father has declared that, if Lucian truly dies, he'll invade Earth so as to ensure that we live."

Dean felt a lump for in his throat. "So, you're saying that your father believes that, in order for his people to live,  _we_ have to die?"

The brown haired boy looked away. "Many oppose of my father's declaration, including myself. It would not be a war, Dean. It would be an extinction. So, I took it upon myself to illegally acquire a military grade starship to find my brother in hopes that he can protect Lucian from itself."

"And I thought I had it bad..."


	3. A Sky Full Of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam back to his place; they're in for an unpleasant surprise.

After watching Sam shovel down half of his own food, Dean paid for everything. Ellen cocked an eyebrow at them as they left. He only waved and kept his head down. As they stepped outside, Dean took an immediate left, in stark contrast to the right he should have made to get to the truck. He actually had something different in mind. If they were going to New York City, Dean would rather get there in style.

"Your vehicle is the opposite way." Sam pointed out as he fumbled with the drawstrings on the hoodie. "Where are we going?"

Dean said nothing as he led Sam behind the diner. He was excited to show Sam his baby. Not a literal baby, but something he holds dear to his heart, always has after his father died.

The memories of him are bittersweet. They had great times together. But the best of times always come with the worst of times. John was an alcoholic who regularly abused him, emotionally and psychologically, never physically. He was a hard working man, never forgetting to shelter Dean in the childish riches he deserved back then.

His mother had died when he was only four. He still remembers the smell of her perfume when she hugged him close. The way her blonde hair lit up when the sun shone on it; she resembled an angel. After her death, John changed. Always moving them around from state to state. It all stopped when Dean turned eighteen and John died of liver failure.

"Dean? Are you feeling ill?"

Dean snapped out of his thoughts by Sam touching his forearm. His hand was strangely warm and it only got warmer the longer it lingered.

"I'm alright." Dean faked a smile. "Just too deep in thought." They found themselves standing in front of the black 1967 Chevy Impala. "Here we are. Your chariot awaits, Your Highness."

"This is hardly a chariot." Sam informed. "It seems like it is a smaller variant of your other transportation device."

Dean felt awkward. Did Sam just insult his Baby? He didn't think that he held any wrong intentions though.

"It's an expression." Sam only cocked his head to the side; Dean sighed as he unlocked the doors. "I'll teach you all about it later. Hop in."

****

"Where are we, Dean? Is this New York City? It is rather small."

Dean laughed. It was an almost common occurrence by now. Sam's so cute, so smart, but so ignorant to Earth's culture and anything relating to it.

"No," The human smirked. "This is where I live. This is my home."

It wasn't really much to look at on the outside. It was pretty small, one bedroom and one bathroom. Everything on the one floor. He's lived there for a while, since John died; Lawrence, Kansas is where he grew up.

Sam yawned. It reminded Dean of a small cat doing the same. Or maybe a small puppy? Either or, it was still cute. It was nearly one in the morning so he understood the boy's action. Dean led them into the house quickly, it was still raining after all. He made a beeline to the bedroom and grabbed two duffle bags, stuffing them with an assortment of clothing as Sam looked on.

"Just preparing for the long trip, Sammy. I have some clothes that don't fit me anymore. You're in luck, I was actually gonna give em away this week."

"Earth clothing looks so comfortable." Sam picked up a flannel shirt Dean handed him. It looked like it'd be a bit baggy on him though. "What we wear on Lucian...well, sometimes the outfits are uncomfortable. What I am currently wearing is traditional flight gear. More freeing than the clothing at the palace."

Wait, what?

"Wait, what?"

"I live in a palace." Sam was very serious. "That it typically where Kings and their families live, Dean. I am sure your culture is the same."

"Yes, actually." Dean confirmed. Then he thought about it for a minute. "Well, kind of. There's no king in the country we're in. We have a leader though. We call him the president."

Sam yawned again. "It sounds very interesting. Perhaps we can talk about this in the morning. Forgive me, Dean, but I am very tired. I wish to sleep."

(This is gonna be a problem.)

A big problem indeed. There's only one bed and Dean really didn't feel like sleeping on the small couch he had gotten last week. He also didn't have the heart to make the alien sleep in it either. For some unexplained reason, he wanted Sam to feel comfortable. Not only with his presence, but in his home.

Even if that means sleeping in the same bed together. Dean just needs to force himself to keep his hands to himself.

"Make yourself comfortable." He smiled nervously. "I'm sorry that I don't have any shorts or pants for you to sleep in."

"I am quite alright, Dean." Sam said as he reached behind his neck to unzip the zipper on his jumpsuit.

Dean didn't know what to expect. He watched Sam take off the suit to discover that he was completely naked underneath! The alien had no shame as he put on Dean's shirt.

"Oh my god!" Dean shrieked. He covered his eyes and blushed. "I'm sorry!"

"It has just come to my attention that earthlings become embarrassed when they witness another person gazing upon their form. The same can be said if the roles were reversed." Sam said adorably.

The situation was anything but.

"I--I--Oh god. This is...wow."

"We people of Lucian," Sam spoke. "Have no issue with someone seeing our bodies with nothing on them. It is the way it is, as you humans say."

(This is so fucking fucked up! It's like he wants me to mess him up! His body lookds the same as us humans, so it could work. Calm down, Dean. Calm down.)

"Er, we should get some sleep." Dean suggested. He climbed into bed after Sam did.

Turning out the light, Dean laid there in the dark listening to the rain. What was he doing with his life? What was he doing with an alien many years older than him? It's all probably just a long, realistic dream that his mind cooked up from him eating the day old Chinese food for breakfast.

Things like this don't happen. They just don't! Anyone will call him crazy should he tell them about Sam's existence. Well, anyone who wasn't a conspiracy theorist that is. Oh, God. He hated just thinking about what would happen if the government managed to get their hands on him. Dean drifted off to sleep after he was sure Sam was.

(They won't take him. I'll make sure of that. The fates of both of our worlds depend on him and I getting to his brother...and I'll do everything in my power to make sure he succeeds.)

****

Waking up was always a tough process for Dean. He isn't much of a morning person at all. The sun was beating down on his face something fierce. He reached over to the side where Sam slept on; he wasn't there.

Dean's heart was racing. Sam was gone. He was snapped out of his panicked haze by the sound of the shower running. How did Sam know how to operate that? The question vanished the second he thought of it because he heard something beautiful.

_Hey, Jude. Don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better._

That song...Dean hadn't heard it in a long time. He didn't know exactly how he felt just hearing it again. Sadness? Happiness? Both...?

He pictured his mom singing that song as she did for him. Mary Winchester has never sung him an actual lullaby, she preferred to sing her child her favorite song by The Beatles. So image Dean's surprise when the words flowed from Sam's mouth behind the closed door.

_Hey, Jude. Don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her._

_The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better._

_Any time you feel the pain, Hey, Jude, refrain. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

Dean didn't realize it then, but small tears began streaming down his face in slow torrents. Not from sadness, but from the fond memories he could still recollect with his parents. He missed them.

He was surprised once again when Sam walked out of the bathroom completely naked, water dripping on the carpet. Dean covered his eyes automatically.

"I am pleased to see that you are awake." Sam said in that cheery, monotonous tone of voice he has. "It has taken me quite some time, but I have finally figured out how to use your impressive wash basin. The water can either pool around you or  _fall overhead_!" He was excited, but also still naked. "Humans are so fascinating!"

Dean groaned as he still proceeded to blind himself. Surely Sam knew how he affected him by now? Not necessarily, then. He has to have some sort of knowledge that he is attractive or something. The people of Lucian must tell him all the time; his suitors maybe?

In a flash, Dean grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sam. He had to keep him clothed 24/7; he wasn't strong enough to look at the boy without foaming at the mouth. Sam had a small, understanding smile tugging at his lips and it caused Dean to blush. He realized something then.

"That sing you were singing...how do you know that?" Dean scratched at his stubble absently. "My mom she...she used to sing it to me all the time as a kid."

Sam's brows knitted together. "Perhaps it is because I looked into your mind last night. I needed to find a way to speak to you in your language. So, I scanned your mind to understand the English language. I may have accidentally aquired small memories of your past in the process. It is extremely complex, Dean. The elders of Lucian still have not quite learned how to use their Psiyer."

"Psiyer? That's what you call your abilities?"

"It is roughly translated as 'Psionics' in your tongue, but yes." Sam's stomach rumbled again, prompting Dean to snicker. "Have you any burgers here, Dean?"

****

Dean's decided to cook the Hungry, Hungry Alien aka Samael some breakfast before hitting the road. He had already loaded up the car with their stuff.

After Sam took a bite of the pancakes on his plate, his eyes almost bulged from the sockets. There was nothing more satisfying to Dean than seeing someone happily devour the food he prepared. Sam ate even last bit, even silently pleading for more afterwards.

"God, you know how to put it all away, don't you?" He laughed.

"I...do not know what that means." Sam admitted.

He was about to say something else, but cut himself off. The boy's head whipped towards the door, standing up and grabbing Dean's hand after. Dean squeezed his hand; if there's danger, he'd protect Sam.

"Someone has arrived." Sam said. He sounded very  _angry_. "They come from Lucian as well. They have come to prevent me from succeeding my mission."

The door blasted open a second after that, smashed to a thousand little pieces. In the doorway stood a man shorter than Dean, but slightly taller than Sam. He had blonde hair and a similar jumpsuit that Sam wore last night. He held onto a device just like Sam's as well.

"What the fuck!?" Dean snapped. "Who the hell are you!?"

Sam looked up at Dean then back at the man slowly stalking towards them with a deadly glare. "That is Lucifer, Captain of the Lucian Guard. He is also my betrothed."

Shit.

"So you mean...?"

"He is what you humans call a 'Fiancé'."

Shit, shit, and more shit. More like BULLSHIT!


	4. Supernova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam contends with another native of Lucian while Dean bemoans his situation.

Just his luck, right?

In hindsight, he should've known that this would happen. Hell, it sort of did a year ago. Dean was messing around with a nice lady in a bar only to have her boyfriend run up on him. He shook his head. No, the situation right now is completely different than that!

Way different.

"By order of your Prince," Sam growled. His voice turned authoritative. "I command you to stand down!"

The man--Lucifer, Dean reminded himself--ceased his movements immediately. Dean exhaled; another step and he was sure that he would have been dead on the spot. He didn't know if Lucifer was a Seraph or a Scholar. The latter seems highly doubtful as the front door was obliterated only moments ago.

"Qwuoy cannje verako, Samael. Stop this foolishness at once." Lucifer said, clear as day. He must've done what Sam did on another person. He shot a glare at Dean. "You shall release him or I will turn your bones into ash."

Okay.

Not.

"I am not going back with you, Lucifer. Not until I bring Gavri'el back to Lucian." Sam fired back before Dean could say anything. "And you shall not hurt Dean Winchester while I stand by his side!"

Dean couldn't help but to feel proud. He smirked as he watched Lucifer sneer. The fucker was obviously jealous, but he was also blocking the way and he was sure that he could rip him apart with a single thought. Sam's grip on him tightened; the familiar warmth of his hand grew warmer and warmer by each passing second.

"Your father has demanded that I return you safely, Samael. Let us leave. I do not wish to harm your...friend."

"Look, pal. Sam said he's not going anywhere, so back off." Dean didn't know where the courage to speak up came from, but it felt awesome. "I'm sure The King would like it if no unnecessary blood was to be spilt. I don't want a war--"

"Silence, Earthling." Lucifer spat. He caused a silver sword to materialize into existence and pointed it at Dean. "Do not speak of matters that you do not understand! This is beyond your primitive thinking."

Well then. That wasn't very nice, was it? Who's being primitive now?

"Lucifer!" Sam yelled. "Stand down! I will not tolerate this behavior!"

"My King orders your immediate return." Lucifer's eyes hardened. "I will not fail him."

"Do you not wish for peace!? Gavri'el holds the key to our planet's survival. I know where he is. Dean Winchester and I are going to New York City to retrieve him."

Dean screwed his eyes shut. If he survives this, then he needs to teach Sam the right and wrong things to say at a time. For example, telling your angry fiancé where your planet's only hope is located would be classified as the wrong thing to say.

Opening his eyes, he witnessed Lucifer grabbing Sam's wrist harshly. Taking direct action, Dean tried to stop the other alien only to be thrown across the table. He landed directly on his back.

(Yeah. Ow.)

"Enough of your games!" Lucifer bellowed. "We shall return home now!"

"I refuse."

Unexpectedly, Sam used his powers to push Lucifer into a glass cabinet. He held him there for a few moments before calling out.

"Dean, get to your Baby! This will only take a moment! Go!"

Dean obeyed, snagging his keys from the keyrack. He nearly dropped them twice getting into the car. What was Sam even doing? There's no way that he could take Lucifer down.

Just as he thought that, Sam came sprinting outside, Dean's baggy hoodie looking adorable on him. He hopped into the car, commanding Dean to pull off. He once again obeyed his wishes and reversed the car. Lucifer began walking out of the house then. He looked absolutely furious, more so than earlier.

"Shit." Dean cursed aloud. "What did you do to him?"

"I collided my head with his head." Sam said. "I suggest that we continue to get away as fast as possible."

So, a headbutt then? Damn. He tried to make the car move, but it didn't work. He realized then that Lucifer was causing the vehicle from going anywhere. This is how he dies, huh? Trying to protect an alien prince from his fiancé? How fucked up is that?

Lucifer began getting closer and closer, the look on his face becoming more profound. Sam looked to Dean with his eyebrows furrowed; the look he had when he was thinking of something.

(Better make it quick.)

"When I say so, go." Sam commanded. Dean only nodded.

The human watched with slight horror as Sam swept his hand out. He expected Lucifer to just tumble to the ground or something. What he  _didn't_ expect, however, was the neighbor's car to slam into him with the force of an elephant. Him and the car went straight into Dean's house, creating a large hole.

"Go!" Sam yelled.

Dean slammed his foot on the gas to find out that Lucifer's hold on the car was gone. He sped down the street with Sam holding his head in his hands.

****

As Dean drove on the highway with Sam in relative silence, he thought back on what had transpired. And why wouldn't he? It's not everyday that you get attacked by an alien.

He knows this so far: Sam's an alien whose name is Samael Ryton-Hurizma. He's One-Thousand Six Hundred Years Old and from a planet called Lucian in an unknown galaxy far from Earth.

Lucian is dying and the only one to restore it is Sam's brother, Gavri'el, who just so happens to be in New York City living life as a human. The King of Lucian, Kieran, has declared that if Lucian perishes, then he and his army will set their sights on Earth as it is similar to Lucian.

Sam opposed his father's decision, the kind and gentle being that he is. He stole a spacecraft and traveled down here to find Gavri'el and bring him back so he could help. Apparently, King Kieran strongly disliked his son's decision to leave, so he sent Sam's betrothed, Lucifer, Captain of the Lucian Guard, to retrieve him by any means necessary, thereby attempting to prevent Sam from finishing his personal mission.

Sounds about right. That recap left Dean with a monstrous headache, but probably not as bad as Sam's. The boy kept wincing and trying to sooth his head. It was starting to worry Dean a bit.

"You okay?" Dean finally said after thirty minutes of silence.

"I did not expect it to hurt so much." Sam complained. "Why do you humans hurt each other with that movement?"

Dean laughed. "It's usually used as a last ditch resort for some people. Others just like to do it I guess."

"Earth is very strange to me, Dean."

(Yeah. I know what you mean.)

"Hey, is Lucifer...ya know, dead?" Dean had to ask. As much as he didn't really like his house, it was still his house. He didn't want police to question.

"I am afraid not." Sam sighed. He looked disappointed. But why? That's his fiancé! "People of Lucian can withstand much more than what humans can. I should have tried harder."

"Hey." Dean took his eyes off of the road for a second to look at Sam. "Don't say that. He's a dick, but he doesn't deserve to die because of it. Don't you love him?"

"He does not care about me or my happiness, only my family's status as well as his own. When I ascend to the throne, I am expected to marry him, regardless of my own wishes. I am merely a tool, a trophy for him. I do not love him, Dean. But perhaps you are right. He does not deserve to die by my hand. I would not show such mercy to him."

Dean didn't know what else to say to that. He only left it at that as they crossed into the next state, Missouri. For five minutes, nothing was said. Dean would've thought Sam to be sleeping had the boy not been switching radio stations. Eventually, Sam settled on a classic rock station; Aerosmith filling the air.

Their song, Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, was one of John Winchester's favorites. He sung it aloud all the time when dragging Dean everywhere. It was mostly sung while drinking heavily.

Jesus Christ.

"They loved you, Dean."

Dean was shaken out of his memories by Sam's soft voice. He sounded so unsure and that in itself was unusual. Hearing him in any other emotions other than confused or excited just felt wrong. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. But most importantly, what was he talking about?

"They?" He questioned.

"Your mother and father of course." Sam clarified. "Mary only thought of you as she laid in the bed. The illness was too much, but she was happy when she thought of you and John."

(What? How do you know about that?)

"He regretted not being able to tell you sorry before he died. He was so sorry, Dean. He acknowledged that he was not the father you should have had."

Dean felt his resolve slipping. The words Sam was saying...were they true? If so, how could he have known that? He wasn't there to witness any of it! The human gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

"I...I am sorry if I have upset you in some way." Sam ducked his head as he started up the GPS-like device.

Shit. That wasn't good. Sam shouldn't have to do that! He shouldn't have to apologize for anything! Dean wasn't mad, just anxious. He hadn't talked this much about his parents to anyone, especially after their deaths. To have a complete stranger--let alone an actual alien--tell him things that were supposedly on his parents' mind at the time of their deaths was troubling to hear.

"You never need to apologize to me, Sam." Dean croaked. His voice was starting to break; he cleared his throat. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you."

Dean flashed Sam a wide grin, earning him a cute smile in return. The boy fiddled with the device for a few seconds more. Suddenly, a projection of the map of the united states displayed itself across the windshield, much like it did in his truck last night.

It didn't obscure Dean's ability to see at all. The projection was transparent, thank god. He could possibly get used to something like this. They both studied the map; Sam looking longingly at the red marker that flashed. It made him ask a question.

"You're brother...you two were close, weren't you?"

"Indeed." The alien sighed. "Growing up, I admired him. Gavri'el was-- _is_ \--extremely intelligent. So much so that he managed to best Lucifer in a duel despite not having the ability to use Psionics. He used his cunning to win. He is very clever...and very outspoken."

"Wait a second." Dean said. He was confused. "He's your older brother, right?"

"Yes."

"But you said that you were to become the next King. In our culture, the first born usually takes the throne."

"Gavri'el was to take the throne," Sam looked at the symbols on his palm. "But it became my duty after he left. He surrendered his rights to the throne when he was exiled. I honestly believe that father would have chosen me to lead anyway."

"Why do you say that?"

"Every King or Queen of Lucian had the ability to use Psionics. It is said that when Gavri'el was born, and showed no signs of Psionic activity, my father locked himself away for five days. I believe that my father saw my brother as a disgrace and that saddens me. I love my father, Dean, however, I do not always support his decisions. We must find Gavri'el. I will not allow my father to eradicate the earthlings...and the only friend I have ever known."

Dean chanced a quick look at Sam. He shouldn't have done that. The boy was blushing, cheeks turning crimson. He didn't even know he could blush, but he was stunning. A real beauty. Good God, the things he'd do to those cherry red lips!

(Nope! Can't think that way. Not with his murderous super fiancé chasing after them. Not to mention that Sam's a fucking PRINCE! His father would probably kill me!)

"I'm, uh, glad to call you my friend too, Sammy." Dean felt the butterflies in his stomach tingle.

Sam tapped twice on the projection to close it, powering down the device. He put it in the pocket of the hoodie and leaned forward to mess with the radio some more. Dean shook his head and smiled. It was gonna be a long road ahead of them.


	5. Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of chaos, Dean shows Sam the things that make being a human such a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI: Slight spoilers for people who haven't seen the new Star Wars film. It only mentions character names and slight plot. Other than that, almost smut ahead!

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yes?"

"In the time that I've come to know you, I've never heard you talk about your mother."

It's been at least an hour of them driving in Missouri. They talked about anything ranging from how to make the best burgers to lessons on being a Prince. Dean had looked over at Sam to find out that he was frowning. Dean recognized that expression. It's the same one he had when his mother had...

(Oh...So that's why.)

Dean sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't think--"

"It is alright." Sam whispered. "It was nearly a century ago."

"What was her name...?"

"Mariabella." Sam answered. "There was a time when we were at war with a neighboring planet. They decieved us and sent a fleet to assault the palace. I was injured when I tried to protect her; I almost died. Lucian loved her, I loved her. My father he...became different after she died, stern, but very protective of me. He would not let me out of his sights. Perhaps it is why he sent Lucifer here, because I am not there where he can see me..."

Although different in some aspects, Sam's situation was similar to his own. They had both lost a mother that they cherished deeply. The deaths of their mothers also had a serious impact on their fathers as well. Dean was just happy that Sam's dad didn't get like John.

What Sam had said earlier, about John being sorry...Dean couldn't get that out of his head. If he really was sorry, why didn't he tell him? Was he ashamed of himself or was Dean just too late? It had to be the latter...or maybe both. John was the type to hold on to his feelings or just drink them away entirely.

Dean saw Sam looking out of the window, clearly admiring the scenery. The boy was bored, but curious about Earth. Being stuck in a car with a lowly human wasn't going to help. Dean knew that Sam didn't think of him like that though. As a matter of fact, he didn't know exactly how he thought of him. He called him friend, yes, but was that it?

(Of course not. He wouldn't want someone like me anyway.)

"You wanna take a break?" Dean asked abruptly.

Sam ceased his earthwatching and turned towards Dean, eyes gleaming. "We must continue to find Gavri'el...but I would like to take this break you speak of."

The human grinned. He took the next exit off of the highway then. Dean used his own GPS to navigate the unfamiliar state until he found directions to a movie theater. Sam cocked his head.

"What is a movie?"

"It's a form of entertainment here." Dean smiled. "You'll love it. Movies can be about anything. Action, Romance, Horror, and, in your case, Aliens. That would be called Science Fiction. It's quite popular."

The boy's jaw dropped slightly. "Take me to see this Science Fiction film you speak so fondly about. I wish to see this for myself."

****

Dean did exactly that and took Sam to see Episode VII of Star Wars. He had already seen the film by himself, but having to watch it with someone else was great. To say Sam was excited would be a massive understatement. He looked around the theater in awe, grinning as he smelled snacks being made. That's when Dean introduced him to popcorn and nachos.

After the movie, Sam wouldn't stop talking about it and that made Dean extremely happy. They drove for a little while as Sam still mused about the film.

"I especially like Poe!" Sam smiled. "He did not have to take Finn, but he did. It is commendable. Also, I am surprised as to how similar some of the locations are to Lucian. Some of the creatures in the movie look exactly like those in our neighboring galaxies."

"You know, when a movie is popular, it usually gets a sequel, or a follow-up with some of the same characters. The filmmakers are already filming the next episode."

"Then I must see it."

Dean's smile faded. What exactly was Sam implying? In the time it would take to make a new movie--nearly two years--is he saying that he'd be back? Sam didn't know about Hollywood movie making, of course so Dean can't fault him for that. But he could only hope. 

Hope that, after it's all over, Sam will visit him again and they'll see Episode VIII together. It's not a bad idea. An idea nonetheless, but not a bad one. Dean really enjoyed the kid's company. There goes that word again: Kid. Sam's  _not_ a kid, far from it. However, here on Earth, not one person would be able to tell him apart from a Sixteen Year Old Boy. Well, Dean, obviously. But that's besides the point.

****

More hours have passed since the movie. Dean was happy that Sam was happy. A great improvement from what happened that morning. It was seven in the evening, the sun was starting to set, pinkish-orange colors littering the sky. As if on cue, the familiar grumbling of Sam's stomach sounded.

"I am sorry..." Sam muttered. "But I am hungry."

"What'd I say about apologizing to me?" Dean joked. He shook his fist Sam's way who giggled in response. "Okay, what're you hungry for?"

"I...do not know. What would you recommend, Dean Winches--Dean?"

(You. I'd recommend me eating you right the hell up and right the hell now.)

Dean didn't say that, of course. What he did say was, "I say we crash at a hotel or something and I order something we humans call Pizza. How's that sound?"

"It sounds...amazeballs."

Dean frowned and raised his eyebrow at Sam. "Where'd you hear that?"

"An adolescent teenaged girl who sat behind us said that. I assume that the word is short for amazing. I do not understand where balls come in."

"Yeah, it's a teenager thing." Dean sighed. This conversation is awkward. "Just...refrain from saying that out loud, okay?"

"I understand."

****

Arriving at the hotel, Dean spares no expense when paying for the room. It was huge and it had an equally huge flatscreen in front of the equally huge bed. Just huge.

Dean didn't bother trying to get a room with two beds. He secretly liked having Sam sleep next to him. He'd protect him with his own life, risking it so Sam could finish his quest. Gavri'el could be anyone, another face hiding in the crowd. For now, finding him would have to wait; Dean already ordered the pizza and was going to pick it up.

"Will you be alright on your own for a few minutes?" He asked. He didn't want Sam to say yes, he only wanted him to join.

"I will manage." Sam said ultimately. "But before you depart, would you kindly show me how to use the...I am sorry. I do not know what it is called. We have similar devices, but we use them to contact each other across distances."

He pointed towards the TV and Dean chuckled heartily. Sam really was adorable. Nothing more adorable than him at all. The cuteness factor is through the roof. He snatched the remote from the bed it was laid on and showed Sam how to use it.

"We have those too. It's called Skype. This is called a remote or remote control. You point it at, what we call, the television, or TV."

Dean spent two minutes helping Sam get accustomed to the buttons. After he was sure Sam was set, he left to grab the food. In his head, he debated on whether or not he should grab drinks. The debate turned into an argument with himself.

(Does he drink? He's of age...I think. There's probably alcohol in Lucian; ale maybe? Would he even like the pizza? Of course he would! Who the hell doesn't like pizza!? Fuck it. I'll just get us some soda or something. He loves Pepsi, I know that much. Pepsi it is.)

****

Dean had ended up waiting nearly twenty minutes just for his large pizza. Some jack off in front of him kept rambling about strange lights in the sky. It was enough to give Dean pause, but he pushed through. It could have been Sam or Lucifer when they came to Earth. Who the fuck knows?

After paying for the soda and food, Dean quickly made his way back to the hotel. He found Sam sitting cross-legged on the bed, eyes never leaving the TV screen. Dean didn't see what was on nor did he hear; the volume was quite low. He sat the pizza down and the drinks with his back turned to Sam.

"You're gonna love this." Dean grinned to himself. Having the alien around made him smile a lot now. "I got the drink that you loved so much at The Roadhouse."

"He keeps calling her a dirty woman, but she looks very clean to me..." Sam said quietly, confused.

Dean's cheeks heated immediately. Was Sam watching...what he thinks he's watching!? He turned around just in time to see what he neglected to look at in the first place.

Sam, The Alien, was watching late night, hardcore porn.

Dean quickly nabbed the remote that sat next to Sam. He fumbled with the settings until he found something more tame. It was another overrated action film with Vin Diesel as the star.

"I, uh..." Dean stammered.

(How the hell am I gonna explain this!?)

"Sam, those people were....they, um..."

Sam only cocked his head, like the cute little thing that he is, and blinked. Eventually, Dean stopped trying to explain and relented, instead choosing to forget about it. He grabbed two slices of pizza for Sam and one for himself; the boy could eat, no denying that.

When the movie was over, Sam held onto his stomach in anguish, or possibly contentment, Dean wasn't sure which one. He found his answer when Sam took the final slice and gobbled it down. Did he have a black hole where his stomach should be?

"He has saved her, but is she truly grateful for his services?" Sam queried.

"Probably." Dean huffed.

He cleaned up the mess and they boy went in the bathroom to wash their hands. Feeling bold, Dean stood behind Sam as they washed at the same time. He felt a certain appendage reacting and he couldn't feel more embarrassed. He left the room so Sam could wash himself, electing to take a shower in the morning.

When Sam came out in only Dean's baggy hoodie, hair damp from the water, the human nearly dragged him to the bed. It took everything within him to not jump his bones. He himself was only clad in a pair of dark grey boxer briefs. If anything, he should feel vulnerable.

"Are you not going to use the facilities?" The extraterrestrial said.

He was blushing, but Dean didn't know why. He didn't care though because goddammit, Sam was beautiful. It had to be a fucking sin to be that gorgeous.

"No." Was all Dean said. He opened the blankets for Sam to slip into.

"I had an enjoyable experience today with you, Dean. There is so many wonderful things here that I never knew about. I thank you."

"Well, if you stayed, I can show you more."

It was meant as a joke...right?

Sam giggled. "Perhaps. Goodnight, Dean."

Sam laid down on his back and pulled the blankets over his chest. Before he could close his eyes, Dean draped his own body over the boy's. He couldn't help it. He had to see if...

"Dean?" Sam asked. His voice was small. "What are you doing?"

"Sammy..." Dean rasped. He unconsciously licked his lips. "Can I...can I kiss you?"

Sam blushed profusely. He looked up at Dean, eyes glassy. He bit his lip and nodded. There was no going back after that. Dean gently leaned his head down to level his lips with Sam's. It wasn't too long that Sam was pushing on Dean's shoulder.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Fuck. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have--"

"No, Dean." Sam laughed. He bracketed Dean's face in his hands. They were getting warmer by the second. "I just needed to breathe. Keep going."

"What about Lucifer?"

"I will deal with that when the time comes. Right now, I wish to thank you for everything you have done for me."

Before he even knew it, Dean was on his back with Sam straddling him. It took the man a moment to remember that the alien had no underwear on and that he could potentially feel the erection poking him.

"It seems that the way humans and the people of Lucian copulate are the same." Sam said as he grinded his ass into Dean's hardness. "I have never...I was expected to save myself for Lucifer, but...fuck it."

Dean was taken aback by Sam's words. He was really starting to sound like one of the earthlings. It also dawned on him that Sam was a VIRGIN!

(Just my luck...in a good way...I just hope Lucifer doesn't find us in the act...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that went...well, didn't it? ;)


	6. Stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam continue their journey; they're pursued by Lucifer.

_The act itself was almost unreal. Dean hadn't felt so much pleasure in his life. The way Sam gasped as he reached his second orgasm in a row was so intense that it forced Dean to climax with him. It wasn't just about the sex either. He knew something was there between them. He couldn't give it a name, it was only a feeling. A feeling of closeness._

_Stronger than love, tougher than steel._

****

Dean woke up feeling rejuvenated. Probably because of the mind numbing sex he had with the unconscious alien next to him. Oh fuck. He can finally say that was the most insane thing he's ever done. Previously, it was that he had given a blowjob to a construction worker behind a restaurant. Oh the humility. He'd love to forget about that.

Sam's head was tucked securely under Dean's chin. His arms and legs were wrapped around him as well, almost like an octopus. He chuckled. Dean detached himself from the boy carefully, chest tightening when he witnessed the sleeping boy hug a nearby pillow tight. He tucked away a loose strand of hair behind Sam's ear, kissing his lips afterwards.

The Prince sighed softly, smiling only a bit. His smile turned into a wide grin when he opened his eyes to gaze upon the human. Dean's emerald orbs locked with Sam's ever-changing hazel eyes; he felt as though he knew the secrets of the universe just by looking in them.

"Good Morning." Dean rasped. He hadn't used his voice yet so it was expected to sound like that. "Or Afternoon. I'm not sure at this exact moment."

"I believe it to be morning." Sam said, hugging Dean again.

Suddenly, overwhelming images of last night flooded Dean's memory. He had sexual relations with an extraterrestrial. Not just any extraterrestrial either, but The Prince of Lucian who is engaged to the Captain of the Lucian Guard. Strange thing was....he didn't regret any of it.

"Sam, we gotta talk about last night."

Dean dropped the ball, plain and simple. The alien in his arms stilled for a moment. His doey eyes looked up to him for understanding and comfort. Dammit.

"Yes..." He whispered.

He didn't know how to say this. "Last night was incredible. The actual best night of my life actually...but let's be realistic here. It was just a fling...right? I took advantage of you..."

(Dude, what the fuck!? No! Why would you even open up your stupid mouth and say that stupid shit!?)

"No," Dean stammered to try and correct himself. "I didn't mean it like that. Let me start over--"

Sam jumped out of the bed abruptly, shucking on clothes fiercely. Dean was worried l that he might have pissed the kid off or something. Whatever type of hold he had on the human was strong and wasn't the least bit of annoying. He climbed out of the bed too, naked from head to toe.

"Where are you going?"

"I am getting far away from you as possible, Dean."

Um...ouch? That's pretty straightforward as much as it is hurtful. Dean stopped Sam in his tracks and touched his cheek.

"Look, just...don't go. I'm trying to explain that..."

(That I might have strong feelings for you. Feelings like love. Or maybe stronger than that. Is there a stronger feeling than love? Possibly.)

"It is best if you stay away from me." Sam insisted. "Lucifer is on his way and I do not wish to see you hurt again." Sam leaned into the touch. "So, I beg of you, let me go."

(Do it! Now's the time!)

The man tilted Sam's head up do he could kiss him again. The boy allowed it and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He could definitely get used to this.

"It's gonna take more than a pissed off alien to stop me from staying by your side." Sam smiled when Dean pecked at his lips again. "We're seeing this through to the end. Together."

"Together..." Sam repeated.

Dean rushed to put on his own clothes, stopping occasionally to smirk reassuringly at the worried boy in the room. He didn't know how Lucifer found them exactly.

Wait! The GPS thingy!

"Can you track others on this thing?" Dean asked, picking up the device.

"Yes." Sam frowned. "It is how I know where to find Gavri'el. He still has his locator. I have been shutting down the one I own temporarily so Lucifer could not track me. It seems that my efforts were in vain."

So, that's how it is then? Dean finished with his clothes soon after. He grabbed the bags and checked the hallway twice, making sure Lucifer wasn't going to ambush them. However, as soon as they both stepped out, Lucifer appeared right at the end of the hall where the elevators were.

Did this motherfucker have the power to teleport!? Unlikely. Suddenly, the pissed off alien in question began slowly walking forward, silver sword in hand. Sam did the same, hand outstretched and glowing.

"Sam! Don't!" Dean cried.

The boy didn't listen as he kept walking forward. The lights on either side of the hall flickered and the light bulbs burst unexpectedly. Both aliens stood nearly a yard apart from each other then. Dean could hear the entire conversation.

"I sense something has changed in you." Lucifer said, tone even, dangerous.

"Something has indeed." Sam said with such confidence.

He stood still as Lucifer closed the distance to caress his cheek; he didn't shy away. It made Dean feel jealous about it. He knew he had no right seeing as how Lucifer was the one Sam was engaged to, but it still hurt. The guy didn't even love him and was acting like he cares all of a sudden! As if he'd been burned, Lucifer snatched his hand away from Sam.

"What...what have you done, Samael?" His eyes squinted. He looked at Dean then back at Sam, understanding in his posture. "You defiled my betrothed!"

(Oh shit.)

"You're damn right I did!" Dean yelled because he's an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut.

All too quickly, Lucifer harshly pushed Sam to the ground and out of the way to advance on Dean. The human tried to make a run for it, but an invisible force stopped him and he became pinned to the wall. Lucifer appeared before him, silver sword at his throat.

"Your pitiful crusade ends here, human. You shall pay for your crimes against the Lucian Empire!"

"Hey, asshole!"

Dean turned his head to see Sam up in his feet. He simulated a punch which caused Lucifer to lift off of his feet. Sam had "Force Punched" Lucifer out of the hallway window and out onto the streets below. His hold on Dean was released, forcing him to activate the fire alarm for a distraction. Several people piled out of their rooms in a panic.

Sam helped Dean gather up the bags and they made a beeline for the fire escape. When they reached the ground, Lucifer was there again, ready for another fight. Dean went for a punch but the Captain caught his fist and twisted. He delivered a punch directly to Dean's jaw. People were coming outside to watch the fight; a lady was calling the police.

Before Lucifer could cause anymore damage, Sam kicked his legs out from under him, giving his betrothed two swift punches before being launched off to the side walk on his back. As Dean went to check on him, sirens were sounded, police sirens. In a flash, he was being forced to his feet with his hands behind his back, handcuffed.

He shouted Sam's name as the boy was being forced into the back of a squad car. Lucifer was also detained. Just what he needed, getting arrested alongside two aliens. Not one of those cops would even dare to fucking believe him. They wouldn't even put in the effort.

(How the fuck are we gonna get out of this one...?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder the same thing, Dean...
> 
> (Stay tuned for more! ;D)


	7. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Lucifer have been arrested; mysterious people arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little chapter to keep it interesting! ;)

As he had thought before, not one of those shithead cops believed his fucking story. There was no way that they would. Hell, they almost branded him a pedophile due to how Sam looked. He could only say that he was of legal age; eighteen. He didn't need/want the cops to continue laughing at him behind his back and to his face. It was embarrassing to even try to explain.

"So, let me get this straight," The one douchey cop chuckled. His buddy was off in the corner laughing nonstop. Asshole. "The kid in the cell is an alien from some far off planet and he's trying to find a cure for his dying homeworld?"

"Yes." Dean growled. He clenched his jaw because what else could he do? "Everything I'm telling you is true. Why would I have to lie?"

"Because you're hiding something." The other cop said after he calmed down. "That kid doesn't look Eighteen, buddy. He doesn't even have an I.D. on him. What'd you do to him, Dean? Kidnap him?"

And this is why he's always avoided getting involved with the law about anything. They like to twist the truth into something it's not! It's fucking frustrating as fuck.

"I didn't do anything to him! I'm trying to fucking help him save his planet and ours! There's gonna be trouble that you don't want coming our way. We're trying to prevent that!" Dean was getting so irritated.

"So where does the other one come in?" Shithead #1 asked. "Lucifer, I think his name is. Who the hell would name themselves after the devil?"

"Maybe the devil got it from him..." Dean muttered under his breath to himself. "Look, he's Sam's fiancé, sent by his father, The King of Lucian to retrieve him. He's ruthless. He'll get him back by any means necessary."

This explanation caused the cops in the interrogation room to laugh harder. If only Dean could hit them. Reasoning with the bastards doesn't seem to work. Knocking literal sense into them sounds like a good idea. Maybe not, actually.

There was nothing more frustrating than to have people laugh in your face and call you liar when you know the truth. Those assholes weren't there so how the hell would they know about an impending alien invasion!?

"Alright, Mr. Winchester. Say we do believe you. What happens if the kid doesn't return home with his brother?"

"I told you," Dean grit his teeth. "Full scale invasion. No one's gonna be safe when Kieran comes down here! He'll kill us all if it means a safe haven for his people goddammit!"

Just when he thought his situation couldn't get any worse, two men in black suits walked into the room. They looked FBI or at least similar to them. Black ties and everything. One of them had black hair cut short while the other man had blonde hair in a small ponytail. They both wore sunglasses too.

"You're done here, fellas." The raven haired man drawled.

The blonde nodded. "Dean Winchester, you're free to go. If you would please follow us outside."

"What the hell is this?" Shithead #2 grunted.

Some cop mumbo-jumbo that Dean couldn't quite understand happened before his eyes. The suits told the pigs something about protective custody and a series of numbers and codes. It was very confusing.

Eventually, the two cops relented, releasing Dean only seconds after. He walked silently behind the men until he got outside, seeing Sam sitting patiently on a bench. The boy jumped up and hugged the human, quietly sobbing.

"I was scared." Sam admitted. "They would not let me see you..."

"I'm alright now. I'm here, Sammy. See? We're okay." Dean looked up at the two men who just looked at the exchange with curiosity. "Who are you people?"

The blonde took off his sunglasses. "We're just men who know what's at stake. Friends of a friend."

"So, you know about--"

"Lucian and it's people, yes." The other man filled in. "We know enough. This is where we leave you two. Your car is parked around the block with your belongings inside. Here's the keys."

(What have I stumbled upon?)

"What about Lucifer?" Sam questioned. He was worried. "What will happen to him?"

"They will release him eventually. They have nothing to hold him on. We're just making sure that you get a headstart." The blonde man pulled out a locator from his suit pocket, giving it to Sam. "This is Lucifer's. He won't be able to track your movements now."

Dean scoffed as he held onto Sam, his lifeline. "He still knows where we're going though."

"Then I suggest that you get going." The black haired agent smiled at Sam. "Good luck."

With that, they were gone, hopping in their own car and driving away. Dean and Sam walked silently to the Impala, both presumably pondering the situation. Sam traced the lines on his palm as Dean started the car up.

"I do not know of this friend that those men spoke of." He mused. "Do you?"

"No idea." Dean said truthfully. "Let's just get going before we end up in jail again."

(What did they even mean by that? Friends of a friend? I don't know of any other person knowing about Lucian. This shit doesn't sit well with me at all...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it, Dean? O.o


	8. Reach For The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally reach New York City. They unwind a bit and meet someone new.

**A** **Day** **Later...**

Breezing through Pennsylvania was great. Dean hadn't been to the east coast before and it was soothing. Him and Sam had a grand old time just laughing and sharing small but sweet kisses with each other. Dean couldn't be happier honestly.

Spending all of this time with Sam made him realize just how desperately he craved love and attention from someone. He denied it in the past, but not anymore. He can't lie to himself any longer.

Despite saying that he doesn't give a shit about people, how they feel or what they want, he cares about Sam and also if the alien feels the same. Having him next to him in that car felt right. There's no greater feeling to him. Dean loved The Prince, no doubt about it. It hasn't even been a week or anything, but he knew that being without him was out of the question.

"How do you feel about me, Sammy?" Dean asked.

The question came out of nowhere. It was past midnight and Dean had stopped the car near an abandoned road so they could rest up without him spending any more money. He was in the back seat, back up against the door. He gave the front of the car to Sam to make him more comfortable.

"You are a very valuable asset, Dean." Sam smiled in the dim light.

(Oh.)

"Oh."

Dean should've known that was the answer. Sam wouldn't be interested in him, even after everything they went through together. The sex--which was phenomenal--probably didn't mean jack shit to him.

He was just a mere human. Sam's a Prince and Future King. It'd probably be going against the status quo to get involved with a low class species. It was best this way...

"Perhaps I may have worded that wrong." The Prince frowned. "But if I told you exactly how I feel, I fear that...our relationship will change drastically."

"Try me."

Sam climbed over the seat to curl up with Dean in the back. It was a tight fit, but Dean couldn't have been more comfortable. The warmth, the butterflies in his stomach. Everything.

"I gave myself to you. I was promised to another, but I defied my duty." Sam whispered. "There is something about you, Dean Winchester. Something that made me trust you. I deeply care for you."

Well, if that's as close as he's gonna get to a declaration of love, he'll take it.

Dean kissed him on the forehead. "What will you do when Lucian is saved?"

" _If_ it is saved."

"No,  _when_ it is saved. I know what I said, Sammy. You're gonna make it. You have to."

"I honestly do not know. I...wish to come back here, to visit you perhaps. We will see the new installment of this War of the Stars. I cannot wait to see what happens to Finn. He is one of my favorites."

Dean chuckled in the darkness. "I'd like that. I really would. Time to get some sleep, Baby Boy."

The words left his lips before he could catch them. Sam looked up at the human with an unreadable expression. Dean just laid there, hating his blabbermouth.

"What did you call me?"

"It's a, uh, it's nothing really." He stuttered. "Just a stupid thing that--"

"I like it." Sam said, blushing. He laid his head on Dean's chest and yawned. "It is sentimental and I like it. Goodnight, Dean."

It made his heart nearly break at the cuteness of the alien in his arms. He never wanted to let go, ever. Wherever Sam chooses to go, from now on, Dean will follow. Maybe everywhere except Lucian. He'd rather stay away from the unknown planet...unless Sam wanted him to follow.

When he was absolutely sure that Sam was definitely asleep, Dean shut his eyes. He dreamed of a life filled with happiness and love, a good life. An unobtainable life.

"Goodnight, Sam. I love you."

****

Arriving in New York was probably a milestone for the both of them. Every so often, Dean would stop the car just so he and Sam could admire it. It didn't last long; angry city people honked their horns and curses them out.

Wanting to explore more, and wanting Sam to have a nice, memorable experience with him, Dean parked the car off somewhere so they could walk around a bit. After several minutes sightseeing, they inadvertently walked up a hot dog stand; Sam looked on with interest.

"You want one?" Dean smirked.

Sam unconsciously licked his lips as he--presumably--smelled the delicious food. "What is it?"

Dean only grinned as he ordered two fresh ones, both with mustard and ketchup. He paid for the meal and gave Sam his.

"It's called a Hot Dog. We're most likely to run into at least thirty of these stands. Take a bite."

Sam didn't need to be told twice about the matter. He took one huge chunk out of his hot dog and sighed. Dean tried, and ultimately chose not to, stifle the delightful laugh that came from himself.

Watching Sam basically suck down that hot dog also did things to his nether regions. It was a phallic object and it was connecting to Sam's mouth. Enough said.

"This is magnificent!" He squealed. "Do Humans eat this every day?"

"Er, no. We'd get fat, but I'm pretty sure people do eat them every day. They're probably fat..."

****

It almost seemed as though the pair had forgotten why they were even there. Almost. Sam had commented on the fact that New York City was not a very small place. He looked discouraged.

That just wouldn't do in Dean's eyes. They wandered around a local park until he saw a party of sorts. It looked fun. Unexpectedly, he grabbed the boy's hand and made a dash to the place. When they got there, music was playing and people were dancing.

Dean comically bowed and held out his hand. "Your Highness, may I have this dance?"

He chuckled and did a bow himself, grasping Dean's hand afterwards. "It would be my pleasure."

For several moments, they danced in time with whatever mainstream pop song was currently playing. Dean was smiling the whole time; he was legitimately having a great time. Suddenly, the song changed into a slightly slower one. The other dancers paired off with a friend or lover to dance slowly.

Dean put his hands on Sam's hips while the other put his arms around Dean's neck. They swayed just as the others did. Oddly enough, the song seemed to cause reactions to the both of them.

  _I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought, "Hey, you know, this could be something."_

_Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing._

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two...is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking two...is better than one._

They looked into each other's eyes as the song played on.

_I remember every look upon your face. The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing._

_Cause when I close my eyes and drift away, I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing._

_Then maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. And maybe two...is better than one. But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking two...is better than one._

It caught him off guard then. The way Sam craned his neck to press a small kiss on Dean, right on the lips. Dean snapped out of it and kissed Sam back properly. He cradled the boy's head as he made out with him. The dancers around them clapped and cheered for no reason towards them; Dean felt incredibly awkward. They left after the song had finished.

****

"His locator is no longer functioning." Sam sighed.

They'd been walking around for an hour and a half just searching. Sam tried his best to describe Gavri'el to Dean, but it was hopeless. He hadn't seen his brother in centuries so the memory of him was a bit hazy. He only remembered that he was taller than his older brother, if only by a little bit. 

"What does that mean?" The human asked. "We can't find him?"

"Not with a locator, no. We will have to find him manually."

They decided to take a shortcut through an alley. Why exactly they did thst, Dean didn't know. As they made their way through the place, Sam stopped immediately. He clutched Dean's forearm and held out his hand around the area.

"Something is watching us." Sam growled. "Show yourself! Now!"

Clattering was heard behind a dumpster and out stepped a medium sized dog with slightly matted hair. Dean recognized the breed. It was a Gerberian Shepsky, a mix between a German Shepherd and a Siberian Husky. An unusual name for a breed.

Hilariously, Sam hid behind Dean. "What is that!? It looks similar to a creature on Lucian, but the eyes. So piercing."

"It's just a dog, Sam. Probably looking for food." Dean chuckled.

"Does it not have a home?"

"I don't think it does. It wouldn't be out here if that was the case. She looks hungry though."

Sam apparently regained some ounce of bravery, opting to slowly approach the creature with piqued interest. Dean was a little worried when Sam got down to the dog's level to touch it. He didn't expect for the alien to giggle.

" _He_ wishes for you to not call him a she or her."

Um...what?

"You can understand him?" Dean asked incredulously.

Honestly, he should have expected that. Sam's not of this world and he has a variety of Psionic abilities. Animal communication should have been one power to pop into his mind. He guessed that they've never met an animal on their travels for the ability to come up in a conversation.

"Yes." He confirmed. "And he's hungry."

Dean took pity on the poor dog, giving it half of the pretzel he was occasionally munching on. The animal sniffed it a few times before lazily gobbling it up. It licked Sam's hand in happiness.

"He says Thank you."

"Wonderful." Dean sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Come on, Sam. We gotta find Gavri'el."

"Okay." He pet the top of the dog's head before standing up and joining Dean. "Goodbye, friend."

When they began to walk, they heard small clicking following them. Dean looked over his shoulder to see the dog tailing behind. He sighed again.

(This is what happens when you feed stray animals.)

"He would like to accompany us." Sam informed. Even if he hadn't said anything, it was still obvious. "And I would not mind that at all."

(Hell no. Nope. Out of the question.)

"Sam," Dean started. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "We can't take him. I personally don't like dogs."

The creature whined causing Sam to go back to pet him again.

"He says that he will not be of any trouble." Sam smiled. Goddamn that fucking smile. "He will even inform us when he has to use the facilities."

"Sam--"

"Dean."

"No, Sam."

"Dean...please?"

Sam's eyes perfectly matched the dog's in terms of adorableness. He even had his lip poking out just a bit. It was unfair!

(Low blow, Sammy. Low fucking blow. You obviously know that I can't resist you.)

"Fine." Dean grunted. "But he better keep that promise. I don't want to find dog piss in my fucking car."

****

When Dean asked Sam to ask the dog it's name, it was discovered that the animal did not have one. An entire debate was formed as they walked the streets of New York about what to call the dog besides Dog. Dean was always choosing the fierce ones because they were the best in his opinion.

"How bout Rellik? It's Killer backwards. Cool, right?"

Sam consulted with the dog briefly. "He does not like that one."

"Oh come on! That's the fifth one that he's denied in a row!" Dean threw up his hands. "I'm starting to think that it's really you who doesn't like the names."

"I have not made an effort to either like them or hate them." He responded. "However, if I do have an opinion, I would say that the names you have suggested are...shitty? If I am using that word correctly."

Dean pouted. "Yeah...you are. I give up. Why don't you try naming him then? See how much luck you get with that."

"Okay." Sam thought hard for a few moments before looking down at the dog trotting beside them. "Would you like for your name to be Castiel?"

When the dog barked happily, Dean nearly grumped himself to death. He goes through five names and not one of them works. But Sam picks  _one_ , and only one, and suddenly the frigging dog likes it? Bullshit.

"Do not be upset with me, Dean." Sam's voice was a little quiet. "I am quite sorry if I am the cause of your distress."

(Dammit. He's doing it again. He's so cute, so fucking innocent.)

Dean grabbed Sam abruptly to passionately kiss him. The boy resisted at first, but his body went lax after a few seconds, choosing to kiss the man back with just as much want.

"Don't ever apologize to me again." Dean smirked. "Make me a promise."

Sam's lips were so distracting, so swollen from the kiss that Dean had almost missed hearing the words come out.

"I...promise."

****

They had taken to calling Castiel "Cas" for short. Well, Dean did. He didn't want to keep saying his full name. It was a tongue twister, for him anyway.

As they walked down another park in the vast city, a small beeping noise sounded from Sam's pocket. He took out his locator to see that the flashing red marker was back and that it was halfway across the city.

"We must move!" He exclaimed. "It is Gavri'el! His locator is back online."

Dean, Sam and Cas sprinted through throngs of people to race back to the Impala. Sam helped the dog into the backseat before climbing into the front with the human.

He silently cursed under his breath at the traffic that was forming in front of them. He made a mental note to never come back to New York under any circumstances.

****

It took them roughly fifty-nine minutes to get to a nice looking apartment complex and it was beginning to get dark out. Dean parked the car down the street from it as all of the parking spaces were occupied. Damned New Yorkers. Sam opened the car door open for Cas who stretched a bit before hopping out; his nails clawed at the leather. 

Dean looked at the dog with a murderous look earning him the sweetest pair if puppy dog eyes he ever had seen. They almost rivaled Sam's. Almost. The alien still held the record for that.

Going up in the elevator was like being in an action movie. The device beeped louder and faster as they kept going up and up, nearly to the highest floor. They stopped on the 15th floor with Cas getting out first to sniff around. Sam followed the map until the trio were in front of an apartment door. 312 D.

"It might be a trap." Dean whispered.

Sam nodded, using his powers to quietly unlock the door. A faint white-blue light shone from his palm as he did so, just like every other time he uses his Psionics. The inside was a little dark, small lights were lit around, but that's it.

The overall entrance was in great condition. It dawned on Dean that they weren't in an apartment, but a lavish condominium. The decor, from what he could see, was beautiful. Just then, the door slammed shut behind them; they all jumped. A voice sounded from the living room area then.

"Don't be shy, everyone. Come in."

"That voice..." Sam said aloud.

He quickly walked in the direction of the voice with Dean and Cas in hot pursuit. He wasn't about to let him face this possible ambush alone. Rounding the corner, Dean saw technology that he was sure wasn't from Earth. It was hooked up to various monitors and machines that he didn't recognize.

More importantly, in the center of the room there stood Sam and a person just a few inches smaller than him. That's when he knew.

"Gavri'el..." Sam gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I originally wrote Castiel as a human runaway who comes across Sam and Dean on their adventure through New York City. Due to time constraints, (and the fact that I just didn't need another human character.) I made him into a dog.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	9. Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reunites with his brother.  
> Danger finally finds them.  
> A royal arrival.
> 
> Enough said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! I had to make scenes longer and more rounded. I apologize for any spelling/grammatical errors. Staying up all night two days in a row will fuck with your brain. Enjoy!

Dean expected Gavri'el to actually be bigger than what Sam had described him to be. He was practically a midget. Well, almost like a midget. He just wasn't as tall as a human. But then again, Gavri'el was human now, was he?

"Is it really...?" Sam could barely talk in his bewildered state.

"Yup. It's me alright, little brother." Gavri'el hugged Sam tight, ruffling his hair afterwards in a playful manner. "You've grown up quite a bit. What has Dean been feeding you?"

Speaking of which, the human stood awkwardly watching as the brothers had their small reunion. He looked down at Cas who only looked up at him, sticking out his long tongue right after. The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention.

"You gonna formally introduce yourself, or am I gonna have to do all the talking?" Gavri'el stuck out his hand for Dean to shake.

"Uh..." Dean didn't know how to speak english for a split second. "I'm Dean Winchester. Nice to finally meet you, Gavri'el."

The older brother chuckled. "Ugh. Hate that name. Please, just call me Gabriel."

"Do you know why we have come, brother?" Sam queried. He looked around the place with curiosity.

"I have a tiny inkling about it. Take a seat next to me, Samael--or do you go by Sam now?"

It was refreshing to watch them interact with each other. What was even more amazing was that Gabriel wasn't too proper with his words. Sam was and that wasn't a problem, not at all. It was just a small observation.

He has been on Earth for hundreds of years. He was bound to pick up on the way human talked to each other. Dean wondered briefly if Gabriel also had knowledge on other languages; he didn't doubt it. He was a Scholar after all.

"It does not matter." The boy smiled. That goddamnmotherfucking smile. He sat next to Gabriel. "I am just excited to finally see you after so many years."

"It's good to see you too, Little Bro. I'm guessing you did that Jedi Mind Trick on Dean-o here so you could speak English. Right?"

Dean couldn't help it. He actually face palmed himself. It didn't surprise him that Gabriel was a fan of Star Wars. And even if he wasn't, he at least saw the movies to make the reference. It took Sam a minute before responding casually.

"The power that a Jedi possesses could never compare to my Psionic abilities. They are more complex." Sam smirked. The cocky little fucker. It turned Dean on. "I am just too...awesomesauce."

Gabriel snickered and looked at Dean. "You teach him that?"

"Nope." He responded all too quickly. "He got that from other people I'm sure..."

"Right..."

_Bark Bark!_

Cas had started sniffing on Gabriel's leg. The alien Neary shouted in surprise. It was actually funny to watch if you asked Dean, Sam too.

"I honestly didn't notice this thing here. Why the hell is it here anyway? I don't do dogs."

"At least I'm not alone in that aspect." Dean muttered.

"His name is Castiel." Sam scolded Gabriel lightly. "Dean would prefer to call him Cas. He is our friend. We have recently found him and he tells me that he thinks that your living quarters are beautiful."

"I forgot all about that, ya know." Gabriel sighed. "This kid would talk to the animals around the palace all day long if he had his way about it. Oh, and thank you, Cas. He needs a bath."

Sam, Cas, and Gabriel turned their heads to gaze at Dean. He frowned and shook his head furiously. Like hell he was gonna wash a goddamn dog! Nope! Out of the question.

"No." Dean looked away from them.

"Dean--"

"Absolutely not. One hundred percent No, Sammy. I refuse."

"But, if you let me--"

"I won't do it. Final answer."

Sam used his Psionics to force Dean to look at him and to keep his body still. It was frightening. Sam had never used his powers on him like this. It made him realize just how weak he was. Gabriel just looked on with a smug smirk.

(Fuuuck Youuuu!)

"As I was trying to say," Sam cleared his throat. "I will help you give Castiel his bath. It will be an enjoyable experience between us I am sure."

(Now I feel like a fucking jackass...)

"Do you feel like a fucking jackass yet?" Gabriel chimed in. Oh that little prick.

Dean had just met him and he was beginning to loathe him already. He'd bottle his emotions though. For Sam's sake. That's his family after all. Blood is thicker, as they say. The things he does for love...

****

Washing Castiel was almost like torture. The damn dog wouldn't sit still, opting to attempt to climb out every chance he had. To make matters worse, Sam kept the human updated on what Cas was currently thinking/saying.

"Castiel wants you to stop grabbing his right paw so roughly." Sam proclaimed. "And he would appreciate it if you moved out of his way so he could run out."

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking Cas directly in his face. "Well you know what, Cas? I'm trying to help you out here, buddy! Do you wanna continue smelling like a garbage can? A dirty old sock?"

The dog whined then and, to Dean's immediate knowledge, relented in his escape attempts temporarily. The actual act of washing him was grueling. Doing it with Sam made it ninety times better. Okay, maybe about thirty times, but it was still better with the boy around.

After the annoying bath, Gabriel came into the huge bathroom with a large red towel and a Navy blue bandana. He gave Sam the towel and Dean the bandana.

"Since I don't own a dog or a dog collar, here's the next best thing." He ruffled Sam's hair once more before walking out.

Dean noticed Sam smiling heavily. The act in turn caused him to do the same. "You really missed having him around, huh?"

"More than anything in the world." Sam said softly. He frowned for a split second as he gently dried off Cas. "I just lied actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what comes next, Dean. In order to spare you the long details, it is you that I miss most of all. It make no sense as we are face to face, but I am missing you already. Does this feeling happen often with humans?"

"God, yes." Dean said, resting their heads together briefly. "More than you know. I'm gonna miss you too, Sammy."

****

Castiel had finally calmed down after his unauthorized bathtime. He had the bandana fashionably secured around his neck. It was adorable, even by Dean's standards. They were all back in the living room; Cas was asleep by Sam's feet.

"Now," Dean groaned as he stretched. "Where were we? Oh, that's right. Sam, why don't you explain the situation."

Sam nodded and turned to face Gabriel. "Brother, something has happened on Lucian. It is as you predicted years ago. The planet is undergoing drastic climate changes. Lucian is dying."

"I know." Was all Gabriel said as he scratched at the very little stubble he had.

"That's it?" Dean felt some sort of way. "Your home is dying and all you have to say is I know?"

"Yes. That is all I precisely have to say about that. And Lucian isn't my home anymore. I presented my case to the elders long ago."

"I don't think you understand the scale of the situation, Gabe." Dean frowned.

"Hell, I had my best men bail the two of you out of a Missouri police station." Gabriel carried on as if Dean wasn't heard. It caught Sam's attention.

"Gavri'el? What what are you implying, brother?"

Gabriel sighed. "Well, you may not have known it before, but I have contacts almost everywhere. I'm connected to the CIA, FBI, and Homeland Security. As well as other agencies that I'm not at liberty to discuss. I have people monitor unusual behavior just in case a representative of Lucian decided to come find me."

Well...damn. Gabriel's one badass motherfucker if Dean's got anything to say about it. He probably had the advantage anyways, what with him being thousands of years older than anyone on planet Earth.

"So, you have been leading me here this whole time?" Sam asked. "Why have you not told me? Our locators work as a secondary communication device--oh!" He cut himself off. "You used a jamming signal to prevent that!"

"Exactly. I only led you here because I thought you were just coming to visit. It seems that that is not the case at all." Gabriel got up to stare out of the window. "It doesn't matter now. I won't help you."

"Brother--"

"That's bullshit!" Dean shouted. Castiel woke up; Dean stood up, going in front of Gabriel. "We came all this way for  _you_! Don't be a brat just because you were shunned!"

"You don't know anything of my culture, Dean Winchester! I suggest that you stand down. I went before those heartless bastards and they exiled me! Now they're sending my own family to force me to save their precious planet?"

"They did not send me. I came of my own volition. Father wishes to conquer Earth if Lucian is not saved!"

The room was eerily silent as Gabriel assessed the predicament in his head. Dean swallowed a dry lump in his throat; it was getting serious. If Gabriel truly declines, then no one will be safe.

"No..." The older brother rasped. "It's an empty promise, I'm sure. He wouldn't...father wouldn't exterminate an entire race, would he?"

Sam walked up to Gabriel, hands gently squeezing both shoulders. "He has already made the declaration, Gavri'el. I was present. I, and many others, disapprove of it. I traveled here to find you, knowing that only you can set this right. You must save Lucian."

"Sam...I...can't." Gabriel solemnly turned away from his brother. "I can't trust them. Not after all this time. It's just an empty threat. You can stay here, with me...and Dean I guess. Maybe Castiel too. We'll be happy on Earth."

"Haven't you heard a single thing he's said!?" Dean was losing his patience. "There won't be an Earth to be happy on! Why can't you just trust your brother and accept your duty in this? Don't hold this grudge, man."

"And what do you know about grudges, Dean? I'm sure no one's ever wronged you in your life. You barely even have one."

"You're wrong, Gabriel." (It's now or never. I gotta convince him.)

"I've held a grudge against my father all my life, my family. After he died, I still held onto that grudge. It made me bitter, arrogant and just a plain asshole. I had forgotten who I really was...but one night, this scared kid ran in front of my truck in the rain and changed my life in a matter of days."

Gabriel glanced between Sam and then Dean, finally piecing two and two together. He chuckled weakly and shook his head, presumably at the absurdity of a human/alien relationship. Dean didn't blame him.

"You're thousands of years older than me." He continued. "You know about more things than I do, but you can't let this happen to our worlds. Sam needs you, he believes in you. You're his family and he needs you. Earth and Lucian need you to get this right. Don't let it end like this, Gabe."

Apparently, Dean's little heart to heart with Sam's older brother caused him to see reason. If Lucian was destroyed, everything that made Earth unique would disappear completely. He was pretty sure that Gabriel also liked the Internet and all of his connections. The short alien grabbed both Sam and Dean in an awkward group hug of sorts.

"You're right, Dean. I can't let this happen. I'm sorry, Sam. I should've believed in you."

Sam nodded. "All is forgiven. We must hurry back to Kansas, however, my spacecraft is currently stationed there."

"We'll get there." Gabriel tapped Sam's cheek lightly. "Don't worry too much about it. But if we wanna save the world, I have to get the object to do so."

Dean watched as Gabriel walked to the coffee table to pick up the television remote. After a few button presses, the bottom of the television stand opened up to reveal a small, silver orb with an ornate design. It glowed blue upon Gabriel's contact with it.

"What...is that?" Sam gasped. "I can feel it calling out to Lucian."

"This is what will save it." Gabriel informed. "I call it Gaia. The details of how it works are quite intricate. You see--"

"Yeah, no." Dean interrupted. "I'm gonna have to stop you right there. Instead of talking about how that works, let's spend more time on getting it to Lucian. That sound good?"

Sam nodded. "I agree. We must hurry." He knitted his eyebrows together. Something was bothering him. "Brother, have your contacts happen to have knowledge on Lucifer's current whereabouts?"

"Um...I actually haven't heard from them since that day. Come to think of it, they were supposed to update me just in case they--oh boy."

"What?" Sam and Dean said in unison.

The harsh sound of an explosion happened outside. The group were in close proximity of it, they knew that much; the apartment building shook. Dean was the first to look to the window. He saw Lucifer, clad in an all white tuxedo walking slowly towards the building with the two agents he met a day ago. Various cars exploded from seemingly nothing.

Shit.

Fuck.

Goddammit!

"I think I know what happened to your contacts, Gabriel." Dean said, grabbing Sam's hand. "We gotta go. Now!"

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked. He was visibly nervous.

Sam whistled towards Castiel who in turn hopped up to stand beside him. "Lucifer has taken over their minds. He has gotten information on your location from them."

"Great. This is rediculous, but don't worry. We'll make it. I have something hidden in Central Park. Good thing it's only a few blocks away."

Dean, Sam, Gabriel and Castiel left the apartment through a secret compartment. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed to escape. The group ended up behind the building in an alley near another dumpster. Dean wrinkled his nose at the smell. Of all the places to choose as an escape route...

The sounds of more explosions startled him. He looked around the alley and saw only one exit. That exit just so happened to lead out onto the street where Lucifer was currently rampaging through.

Dean glared at Gabriel. "I hate you and don't you dare ask why. You know why."

"We'll just have to make a run for it." Gabriel suggested. Sam stared at his brother, expressionless. "I don't suppose you have any good ideas..."

Sam look down at his right palm. He and Dean watched the branded symbols glow again. The boy balled his hand into a fist and began walking towards the exit/entrance. If that was his idea, it sucked ass. Major ass.

"I will provide you with enough time to travel to your vehicle. I cannot allow Lucifer to potentially hurt anyone that is unlucky enough to be in his path. I also understand that the use of Psionics in front of humans is not very...good."

"I'm not leaving without you." Dean caught Sam's arm. "That's out of the question."

"There is no time left, Dean. I have to do this. For Lucian...for you."

(Fuck it.)

Dean gently grabbed Sam's chin and leaned in to give him a short but sweet kiss. It left Sam blushing, even in the dark. Dean looked behind him to see Gabriel slack jawed. Good. He needed to see the truth himself.

"Well, I'll be damned." Gabriel huffed. "You corrupted my brother."

"I am not corrupted, Gavri'el. What causes you to say that?"

"It's just a saying." Dean explained.

Sam sighed. He was a tad bit exasperated. "Get ready to run with Gavri'el. If I am not with you within five minutes, you must leave without me. Now, let it begin!"

He ran out from their hiding place with the other three still in the alley. When Sam finally rounded the corner, he stopped to look at the carnage before him.

****

He honestly didn't know how bad it could get. Down the street from where Sam stood was Lucifer with those men. The clothes he had on weren't the traditional flight gear from Lucian. The boy dreaded to think about just how he aquired such clothing.

All around was destruction, cars were overturned and burning from the inside. People were screaming and scrambling away, some calling for help on their communication devices. It angered Sam as he watched Lucifer walk towards him with no regard for the lives of humans around him.

He stopped a couple of yards away, signaling for the two agents to stop as well. Sam noticed that their eyes were glowing blue; a tale-tell sign that they were under the influence of Lucifer's Psionics. Thankfully, other people of Lucian were immune to that certain ability.

"Stop this..." Sam pleaded. "Please. I beg of you."

More cars exploded; several windows surrounding them blew outward, endangering the lives of the civilians below. Sam used his powers to stop the glass from hurting a mother and her daughter, lifting them to safety.

"Come with me, now," Lucifer sneered. "And I will cease this attack." Sam started to speak, but was cut off. "First, you must bring me the Gaia Orb."

He was confused. Something wasn't right. "Why must you have the orb?"

"I have...reasons. It is unimportant. You will bring yourself to me as well as the object now. If you do not, I will kill Gavri'el and Dean Winchester."

(No. I cannot allow that to happen.)

That's when Sam realized it. He was so ignorant to the clues in front of him before. Now, however, it's perfectly clear. It's perfectly clear that--

"You  _want_ to exterminate the human race." Sam almost whispered. He managed to say it out loud though.

Lucifer's grin was sickening. "Lucian's time has concluded. It is time that we make Earth our new home, Sam...with you and I as Kings."

"Never. I would die first."

He couldn't accept it. He looked towards where Dean and the others were hiding.

Dean.

Sam had to protect him, all of Earth for that matter. Even if he had to die. Even if he had to sacrifice himself to keep Lucifer from succeeding. Even if he'd never see Dean again or Gavri'el or Cas. Family.

Lucifer was seething. "So be it..."

All hell broke loose. Lucifer lifted cars up without any strain. He tossed them at his fiancé. Sam countered quickly, barely rolling out of the way in time. Looking over at the alley, Sam called out to the others.

"Go now!"

The trio in hiding made a dash to the sidewalk, Gabriel leading the way. Dean--because he just couldn't stay away--stopped running with Gabriel to stand next to Sam.

"What are you doing!?" The boy asked incredulously. "You must leave!"

"You're not facing him alone!"

"He will kill you."

Dean smiled at Sam. "Then I'll die trying to protect you."

"Foolish human."

Sam and Dean turned their heads to Lucifer. He was very angry. His eyes even had changed color; blue, just as the agents' were. He raised his hand and made several silver swords to flash into existence. There were ten of them and they floated seamlessly next to him.

"Do you really think you have any power to stop me, Dean?" Lucifer criticized. "You are nothing, worse than nothing."

"That's not what your betrothed said last night."

(For once, I actually understand that reference.)

Sam smirked as Lucifer growled. He was obviously effected by Dean's words. Furiously, he opened his hand then closed it suddenly. The swords came flying through the air at high speed, barely giving Sam any time to react. He used his Psionics to generate a light blue forcefield around him and Dean. The swords struck the barrier one at a time, and each time, they caused a large fissure to appear, cracking it.

"Must you always be so impulsive when I am concerned?" Sam groaned as he attempted to maintain the forcefield.

Dean chuckled despite the danger he was in. "Always."

It wasn't going to hold for very long. Sam grit his teeth and started to sweat. He doesn't have the immense strength that Lucifer has. Correction: He does have immense strength, just not the strength on Lucifer's scale. When the final sword was struck, the barrier came crashing down.

"You should not have skipped your training, Your Highness." Lucifer was patronizing him. "It seems that you are getting weaker."

"You must leave now, Dean. I mean it."

Still, he persisted. "I'm not leaving you."

Sam pressed his thumbs on Dean's forehead, much like on the night they first met. "You do not have a choice. Travel with Gavri'el to the Central Park. Do not come back for me."

"Sam, what are you--"

Before he could even finish, Dean's mouth snapped shut and his eyes turned blue; Sam had temporarily taken over his mind. He watched Dean walk the other way to join Gavri'el and Castiel. Sam tried to justify his actions by thinking that he was doing it for their planets. He was just being selfish.

"What would your father think, Samael?" Lucifer continued to to talk down on him. "Better still, how would your mother feel about your relationship with a human? She would be disappointed, you know. When I, of all people, am perfectly suited to be your husband."

That was the final staw. Without thinking, Sam sent Lucifer flying back with a blast of concentrated energy. The Captain slammed into a dark red car that was previously undamaged by Lucifer's assault. It made him arrogant for just a second.

"And here is the renowned Captain of the Lucian Guard, bested by me, The Prince of Lucian, in one hit. Who is out of practice now?"

Lucifer jumped to his feet. He held a ball of energy in his hand and almost threw it had the sounds of sirens of all sorts not alerted the feuding aliens. Soon, they were surrounded by men in uniforms, small firearms pointed at them. There was a vehicle similar to a Lucian spacecraft hovering about overhead. It made a strange whirling noise and flashed a huge light on him and Lucifer. Sam recognized it as a helicopter.

Oh.

He had failed to not expose his Psionics in front of humans. The people Dean called the police were clearly terrified of the men in the middle of the large street. Lucifer caused his energy ball to dissolve, looking at the unfamiliar force with caution. Sam did the same.

"Get on the ground and put your hands on your head!" An officer yelled.

Lucifer clicked his tongue, holding up his hands in a passive-aggressive gesture. "What poor hospitality. Is that anyway to treat the guests of your pitiful planet?"

The unexpected happened then. Lucifer summoned yet another sword, but this time, he plunged it into the hard concrete. The blade actually broke through the pavement, sending a shockwave across the area. Sam put up another forcefield in time; his mental status was beginning to deteriorate with excessive use of Psionics.

He watched on horrified as Lucifer's own Psionic shockwave disintegrated the humans without an ounce of remorse, including the two agents from Missouri. Sam was helpless to stop the destruction. All he could do was keep up his barrier. When it was over, he panted, dropping to his knees to grab at his head. He was still in training with his powers.

"Please...STOP!" Sam yelled. "Stop this. You do not have to do this. My father--"

"Will never know of this." Lucifer finished. "I have already concocted a story for The King. You simply disappeared after your landing here as well as Gavri'el and Dean Winchester. The King will grieve and that shall be my opportunity to seize his crown."

"You....you mustn't! You will commit regicide!? Even genocide!?"

"King Kieran's time has passed. It is the dawn of a new generation. I shall lead Lucian's army into battle and I shall lead her people to a safe haven."

"You will never be King." Sam spat. He stood up, wincing at the headache that was forming. Despite that, he stood up straight and conjured his own sword. "Because you will die here tonight."

Taking off in an unplanned sprint towards his enemy was just about the only idea Sam had at the moment. It's not like he actually had time to prepare something like this! Especially on an unfamiliar battlefield.

Lucifer grasped his blade as soon as Sam was a few feet in front of him. He blocked a hit that was meant to slice open his eyesocket, parrying ever so slightly. Sam aimed high and low, each swing being countered quickly. Even his surprise Psionic attacks were being shrugged off as nothing but a nuisance. It had almost been about ten minutes of them swordfighting and destroying public property with their intergalactic abilities.

He tried to think about Gavri'el, if he managed to locate his spacecraft and if he was on his way to Lucian. He tried to think about if Dean was on his way to have a normal life by now, taking care of Castiel...forgetting that Sam ever existed. The time he spent with the mortal really made him see things clearly. He just wished that things could've been different.

"What you lack in skill, you make up for in determination, Your Highness." Lucifer said. "I am quite impressed that you have managed to hold out against me for so long."

The Prince huffed in amusement as he countered an attack and punched Lucifer in the face. "I was only just getting started."

The helicopter above them was obviously getting on Lucifer's nerves. He reached out and dragged the flying machine to the concrete. Sam was paralyzed as the thing collided with the ground, another explosion shaking him violently.

He saw Lucifer's terrifying silhouette from behind the flames. The human's depiction of their devil looked exactly like the man amongst the blazing street. It wasn't a very welcoming sight. Sam moved the flaming hunk of metal with his Psionics out of the way, failing to suppress the grunt of pain that came out afterwards.

Lucifer leered. "Are you feeling alright, Love? You look dreadful."

"I am...fine." Sam panted. He raised his sword again, legs and feet parted appropriately. "Shall we continue...Lucifer?"

The bloodthirsty alien grabbed his sword too. "You truly are beautiful, Samael. We could have ruled together. Instead you choose a worthless species over me and my excellence. Have you not--"

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a large SUV slammed into the back of Lucifer's head, knocking him unconscious immediately. Sam exhaled silently; his plan had really worked. 

He was to make Lucifer drop his guard until he had a chance to use something. He feigned being more injured than what he was to gain the advantage, the oldest trick in the book. Sam had saw his opportunity after the shockwave.

Sam walked over to Lucifer's body, kicking him in the head for good measure. "You fucking talk too much."

****

It was like he was being trapped in his own mind. Dean heard the orders and  _felt compelled_ to do them. But even after Sam's mind control started wearing off, Dean was itching to go back and find his alien.

Yes,  _his_ alien. No one else's.

As it were, Gabriel had defied Sam's clear orders to get back to his spaceship in Kansas. Rightfully so, actually. Dean would've done the same thing; he made it abundantly clear before that leaving Sam was out of the question.

When he pondered about going out to look for him, Dean saw Sam walking towards them on the grass, carrying a person over his shoulder. A Lucifer-shaped person. Damn, he's strong. The kid looked worse for wear; anyone would after an epic battle like that.

"We must leave now." Sam huffed as he slammed Lucifer's body in the ground. "He has taken out the authorities and more will follow."

"You okay, Sammy?" Dean asked. He was concerned.

The brown haired alien chuckled weakly when Castiel walked up to him. "I have seen better days, I am sure of this. Brother, where is your secret vehicle?"

"Right here."

Gabriel held out what looked like a key to unlock a car, the electronic kind that people have nowadays. He clicked a button once and in the distance, Dean heard a car revving and zooming through the park. In front of them, a brand-new Lincoln. It was all white with silver. Man, the People of Lucian must really like those colors.

"A car?" Dean grunted. "I expected a starship or a ufo or something. This is just..."

Gabriel clicked on the key twice. The car gave off a strange humming noise then. In no time, the car bent and reformed itself into a hybrid of it's former self and a spacecraft; Dean didn't know what they looked like, but he was sure that it had to be similar. It was pretty big too.

"Impressed yet?"

"Very." Dean was amazed.

Sam hauled Lucifer over his shoulder as sirens were sounded in the distance. "Very nice, Brother, but I would appreciate it if you actually piloted the vehicle instead of waiting for Dean's approval."

"Jeeze," Gabriel sighed. "Snippy much?"

With one more button press, the spacecraft hovered off the ground. The entrance hatch opened and everyone filed inside. Castiel whined, but Sam managed to placate the animal. As the police closed in on them, Gabriel activated some sort of cloaking device and flew off to Kansas.

****

"Tell me again why we couldn't have just flown back to Lucian?" Dean queried.

Twenty minutes had passed and everyone was still in the spaceship. Sam and Gabriel were the one's piloting the thing. Lucifer was still unconscious, but detained. Gabriel just so happened to have Psionic suppression handcuffs aboard. Dean decided to just sit on the floor with Cas.

"Because I made this with technology I aquired from Lucian  _and_ Earth." He explained. "When I first landed here, my spacecraft was destroyed. Many years later, I scavenged the parts that were salvageable. One of the unsalvageable parts just so happened to be a wormhole generator, only found in Lucian spacecrafts. Our galaxy is closed off and the only way to get there is to, essentially, teleport."

(People of Lucian are fuckin smart!)

"That's...wow." That was pretty much all Dean could even say. "How long until we get back to Kansas?"

Sam looked at the screen, fingers tapping wildly. Even if he wasn't a Scholar, he was still smart. "5.2 seconds."

(That was fast.)

****

According to Gabriel, taking off is the easiest part. It's landing that he has issues with. That was enough to almost make Dean nervous. Thankfully, they landed in the forested area near the road where Dean first met Sam. By that time, Lucifer was starting to come to; Dean had chosen to gag him because he's a dick.

No other excuses there.

Sam continued to carry his fiancé--well, Dean was pretty sure  _ex-fiancé_ now--over his shoulder. He led them to where he hid his starship. As they rounded a tree, Sam stopped in his tracks, tossing a protesting Lucifer onto the hard ground below.

In front of them were a group of men in all white clothes; traditional flight gear from Lucian, Dean reminded himself. In the center was one man with an odd crown on his head. It was silver and it was spiked at the top, but it was a crown nonetheless. That's precisely when Dean realized that the man glaring at him was King Kieran Ryton-Hurizma.

"What are you doing here, Father?" Gabriel and Sam asked at the same time.

"I have come to collect you of course." He said in great english. Who did he have to mind read to talk like that? "To persuade you to give up this pointless crusade. I see you have not."

"No, I haven't. Gavri'el has what can save Lucian in his hands right now. We do not have to tear the planet asunder."

Kieran walked forward, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "My child, you are still so young. We will talk about it when we arrive back at the palace."

Sam snatched himself away from Kieran's grasp. "No! I am not a child! I have not come this far just so my journey could bear no fruit!" He walked to where Lucifer was and ripped off his gag. "Tell them what you tried to do. I command it! Tell him everything!"

Lucifer looked to Sam then back at The King. "Your Majesty, he has gone mad. He and his brother are in cohorts with that barbarian over there. He has already destroyed half of a city, what else might he do unsupervised?"

Bullshit! Dean balled up his fists. He was lying to save face! And to his horror, Kieran actually believed the fucker!

"Irresponsible." He muttered as he grasped Sam's arm. "You will come back and I will prepare a fleet to begin the invasion."

"Father--!" Gabriel shouted.

"Silence! If you care so deeply about these humans, you will perish with them. Men, retrieve Lucifer."

Kieran started to drag Sam to the master spacecraft against his will. Dean couldn't let it happen. Not after everything. He took one step forward and all swords and, what he assumed to be the guns from Lucian, we're pointed at him.

"He's telling the truth!" He yelled. "Check his mind! Do that space magic shit on me if you have to, but I'm telling you, he's innocent."

"It's true!" Gabriel hollered.

Kieran let go of Sam to look at Dean. "Who are you, Earthling?"

"Dean." He said calmly. If he was gonna get anywhere with The King, he had to talk like one. "My name is Dean Winchester and I am a friend of of your son's. I am a witness to the events Lucifer speaks of. However, the roles are reversed, Your Majesty."

"How do you mean?"

"All you have to do is look into Sam's mind. Everything that happened over the last hour will be revealed."

Kieran remained unmoved until he glanced at his only child. Dean looked too. He was giving him those goddamnmotherfucking puppy dog eyes. Even a powerful king such as Kieran was vulnerable to it's effects. He pressed both of his thumbs on the boy's forehead, his own head going back as he saw everything that transpired.

Dean held his breath. If he accidentally went too far, Kieran could easily see some of the raunchy, dirty acts he and his son had committed. It was a huge fucking gamble..

Finally, The King pulled back. If his shocked face was any indication, Dean would've said that he was completely surprised to see what went down in his son's head. He hugged Sam with what looked like the force of a semi truck. It was endearing to watch.

"I am sorry, Samael. I should have believed you." He signaled for Gabriel to come too. He engulfed him in the hug as well. "I should have believed the both of you."

"You are forgiven, Father."

"No sweat, Pops. It's water under the bridge...and I'm totally not crying right now..."

After the short family reunion, Kieran turned a deadly eye upon Lucifer. The fucker was still handcuffed and that pleased Dean. Whatever happened next was what he deserved.

"You have committed two counts treason the moment you drew your blade against my son, The Prince of Lucian, unauthorized, as well as conspiring to kill your King." Kieran looked over at Dean. "Dean Winchester, what is the penalty for doing such a thing against  _your_ world leader?"

"Er...we don't have one," Dean said sheepishly. "But we have something similar." It felt like Deja Vu all over again. "Typically, if one attempts to assassinate someone such as yourself here on Earth, they'd be imprisoned for a long time."

"I see. Captain Lucifer, I shall sentence you to death by my blade. Made effective right now."

The poor alien didn't even get to protest before his head was lopped off from his shoulders. Sam cringed a little bit, but Dean nearly threw up the pretzels and hot dogs he ate earlier. That was equal punishment, but GODDAMN!

"If someone would be so kind as to clean this up." Kieran adjusted his collar. "Samael, Gavri'el, will depart shortly. Dean Winchester, if you would, I would like for you to accompany me on a walk."

(I'm gonna die. I'm gonna fucking die in these woods.)

His face conveyed everything and it caused Kieran to chuckle wholeheartedly. "I wish you no harm. Come, let us walk."

****

"It has come to my attention that Samael holds you in high regard."

Oh boy.

"Yes." Dean said nervously. "As do I for him. He's special. He'll make an excellent King."

"I can agree with you on that. He has already shown signs of surpassing me. I also know that you love my son."

"I--I..." Dean finally gave up and sighed. "Yeah. I do. I love him more than anything on this planet. A few days ago, I would've still been walking around acting as though I couldn't care less about anyone or anything. Sammy changed that."

Kieran laughed again as they walked. "When I peered into his mind, I saw the fondness he holds for those names you give him. I do not disapprove. However, there is something that we must discuss."

Dean was nervous. If The King wanted to talk about what he thought he wanted to talk about, then he's fucked. He might as well start digging his grave right about now. Right where he stood.

"O--okay. That would be...?"

"Concerning my son's virginity, Dean Winchester." Kieran said it so casually.

(Ohshitohshitohdhit!!!)

"Yea--Yeah?" Dean squeaked.

"I cannot let that go unnoticed. As you probably know, he was promised Lucifer. Seeing as how he was a traitor and dead, that leaves the question as to who Sam should marry after his coronation. No one is better fitted for my son than you, Dean Winchester."

Did he hear that right!? Did The King of Lucian just say that he approved of Dean's relationship with Sam? Someone pinch him now. It had to be a dream.

"But...but I'm just a mortal." Dean tried to make sense of it. "I'll probably die in sixty years!"

"I can prolong your lifespan if you desire." Kieran smiled. "It is possible on Lucian. It happens daily, in fact. What is your answer?"

Dean furrowed his brows together. He had to think about this.

****

Sam was petting Castiel when the dog began to talk to him. Well, not actually  _talk_ , but more like telepathy. It still amazed him how smart Cas was. Almost unnaturally so.

_"Can I come with you?"_

_(I am sorry, Castiel. You belong here...on Earth...with Dean.)_

_"But he smells like machismo."_

_(I am sure that you'll manage. I really do wish I could take you with me, but Dean is alone in this world. He needs the company.)_

_"He's not alone, Sam."_

_(Oh?)_

_"He's got you."_

_(I...suppose you are correct, but I cannot stay. I am needed back on Lucian.)_

_"Then take us with you. Please?"_

_(Dean would not agree. Earth is his home. I will not do that to him.)_

_"Maybe you should try asking him what he wants. But what do I know? I'm just a dog."_

Sam laughed out loud at the last part earning him an amused look by his brother. The older alien took a seat down onto the tree log the other was stationed on. He secured the orb in a travel satchel of some kind.

"Talking to animals again?" Gavri'el smirked. "That's considered weird here."

"Gavri'el, what do you think of Dean?"

The question came out of nowhere in particular. He hadn't even realized that he asked it after it left his mouth. His heart was pounding fast and strange tingling sensation happened in his tummy. He never felt like this before...

"I think he's stubborn," He answered. "Arrogant, asshole-ish, and douchey. But none of that mattered when he risked his life to protect you. I admit that. I like him. He's a keeper."

Sam blushed. "I think I love him..."

"I know you do, little brother. It's written all over your face." Gavri'el got up from his seat when he saw Dean walking towards them as Kieran looked on. "I'll let the two of you say goodbye. It's now or never, kiddo."

After Gavri'el left, Dean took his spot on the log. He wrapped one arm around Sam and they both looked to the stars. There were so many. Just an unlimited supply of them waiting to be gazed upon.

"It is beautiful." Sam sighed. "The view is better here than on Lucian."

"You gonna miss me, Sammy?"

He rested his head on Dean's shoulder. "I already am. I wish I did not have to go, but you must know how important it is for me to go back."

"I do. I get it, really. I'd never ask you to stay if you had a duty to your country. Do you have anything to tell me before it's time to go?"

"Just that I love you." Sam said softly. "And that I will never forget you. I will attempt to visit as often as I can."

"I love you too, Sam."

Time almost seemed to stop as their lips collided in a heated frenzy. It got so hot and heavy that they pair almost fell off of the log. They did so anyway with Sam pulling Dean down with him. The human quickly switched his position in the air so that he landed on his back with Sam draped over his chest.

They laughed it off despite Sam hitting his elbow on a branch. He stood up and held out his hand for Dean to take. The man grabbed it and picked Sam up and spun him around for no reason. The moment was shattered when Kieran called for everyone to get going.

"Sam, Gavri'el, it is time. One of you men take control of that starship over there."

Dean put Sam back down. The boy frowned. He didn't want it to end. "I...have to leave."

"Yeah..."

"Perhaps the next time I visit you, we shall see the next episode of Star Wars."

"Perhaps..."

Sam nodded and pressed a quick kiss on Dean's cheek before nodding towards Castiel. As he walked towards the master spacecraft, he heard the crunching of leaves behind him. Too loud to be Castiel's. He didn't bother turning around.

However, when he felt Dean's familiar hand in his hand, Sam stopped walking. The smile on his face didn't dare threaten to leave. Not while Dean was doing whatever he was doing.

"Dean," Sam started. "I must go now."

"Me too. As your new betrothed, I must accompany you to all of your destinations." Dean revealed. He smirked when Sam's jaw dropped. "Kieran is gonna teach me more about it on the way home."

"Home...?"

"Home." He confirmed.

Finally, Kieran, Sam, Dean, Gavri'el, Castiel and the guards boarded the master spacecraft; two guards commandeered the one Sam used. Dean almost vomited everywhere as they went in hyperspace into the wormhole.

Almost.

A little bit.

A lot a bit.

In his mouth.


	10. War Of The Stars (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tries to get accustomed to life on Lucian and everyone is happy!

**A Month Later...**

Lucian was actually looking much better than what it did when Dean first arrived. The grass had died and the agriculture in general was in a state of almost irredeemable repair. When Gabriel had installed the Gaia Orb into the ground, a large tree grew instantly. Over time, everything began transforming back to what it once was.

Dean, on the other hand, was still struggling to get used to his new life on Lucian. Sam wasn't kidding when their homes were similar; huge skyscrapers were found throughout. It was amazing, like a sci-fi dream. The people there can accomplish extraordinary things in mere minutes when it would take hundreds of years on Earth to do so. As promised, Kieran did in fact oversee the procedure to cause Dean's life to become prolonged.

At certain times, Sam was called in to practice on his Psionic abilities. His fight with Lucifer had almost left him brain dead. It was a miracle that he was even able to defeat him while basically running on fumes. His powers had gotten stronger since then and, during his breaks, he would teach Dean the basics of the planet's language.

Gabriel was reinstated into the royal family and was named the head Scholar all of the other Scholars. His expertise and immense knowledge ensured that Lucian would never have to suffer from another crisis again. Kieran had the elder council members publicly and personally apologize to Gabriel for their harsh words.

****

**Two Years Later...**

It was the day after Sam's coronation, and his marriage to the Seccond King of Lucian, Dean Winchester Ryton-Hurizma that they decided to take a road trip. A road trip with Kieran, Castiel and Gabriel to Earth.

Sam and Dean had been officially visiting the planet some years back. Gabriel and Cas too. Apparently, his fight with Lucifer in New York City was plastered all over the Internet and the media. The event was called "The Supernatural Incident." It garnered way too much coverage.

When the video of the fight was first released, there was skepticism, as expected. However, as more and more videos of the incident surfaced from different people, it was taken seriously. Earth certainly wasn't the same after that. There was a manhunt for the mysterious men in the videos as well as the random civilian who stood by the smaller one's side temporarily.

So, after it all cooled down, the small family traveled back Earth. Gabriel made sure to aquire a sort of safehouse for them to store several changes of clothes and a place to rest their heads while on their little vacations.

On one such trip, Sam was excited as Dean drove him, his father and his brother to the nearest movie theater. It was finally the day! Oh, was he excited. As they pulled up to the building, Sam kissed his husband.

"Thank you for this day, for this lovely gift, but you're the greatest gift I've ever received."

"As are you, Sammy. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a rocky road! Thanks for reading! Give kudos/comment/check out my other works. Stay on the lookout for my all new fic! ;) <3


End file.
